Authority Figure
by CrackYourRein911
Summary: Letty's gone and Dom is back and better then ever... the stray Mia picked up has proved more entertaining then he ever thought, and she might just be what he's been looking for in his new Street Queen. DOMxOC
1. Chapter 1

Authority Figure  
_Chapter One : Trimmer_

_Chapter Playlist : 21 Guns - Green Day_

Mia sat on her favoured car as Brian stood beside her with a smile. Happy to see his girlfriend genuinly smile for the first time in days.

It had been weeks since the team had seen Dom when he had been arrested, but now... they were all to ready to welcome back their King of the LA Streets. The rest of the team were already back preparing for race night at the house and garage. Jesse, Leon, Rome, and Vince were working hard on setting the cars up to take to the strip tonight along with their new family member Trim. A stray they had offered a house to when Brian and Rome had run into her after a race night, finding that she had fallen in trouble with the wrong crowd. Not saying they were the best role models to be around either.

It had been nice having another girl around the house. Even if she was more like the guys than Mia thought imaginable. It was nice all the same. She seemed to bring a dark, witty humour and new blood to the quickly boring crowd at the house. Her only concern was how she would get along with Dom... the kid was a fire cracker waiting to malfunction. She could sense disaster if Dom came home and Trim wasn't use to having him around. Despite the freedom everyone favoured in the house. Everyone knew that when something went down in the house, Dom knew about it, and he had the final say.

She had to admit, things around the Toretto household were about to get a lot more interesting, but Mia knew her older brother. Eventually Trim would come around and find it in her to respect him... but until then, they would probably clash harder then anyone ever had before... but she would hold their family together, she always did.

Turning towards the small brick building, Mia grinned widely as her older brother, and last of her biological family Domonic Toretto walked out of the door and embraced her in a large hug... the grin evident on his usually intimidating expression. His tall, 6'5 frame towering over her own 5'10 frame as his buldging muscles held her tight.

"Mia..." he grinned as she chuckled slightly and sighed into his embrace, letting go as Dom hugged Brian and they headed towards his '69 Charger... by far Dom's greatest possession as he jumped in the driver's seat and Brian took to the seat in the back as Mia climbed in beside her older brother. "Looking prettier every day." he smiled.

"Good to have you back Dom..." Brian grined while patting his older friend's shoulder as they spun the tires and pulled out of the parking lot. Happy to finally be getting away from that hell hole of a place. With a smile, the three made the hour drive back to the Toretto household... old jokes and laughs making themselves known as the three grinned shaking their heads. Happy to have the old team starting to come back together finally.

It had been awhile since any sense of normality had graced the presence of the Toretto fort. From Letty leaving the year before, and Dom being sent off to jail only months later. Mia, Brian and the rest of the team were just happy they had their leader coming back to hopefully restore some peace and normality into their lives once more.

"What's going on Mia? You haven't said much the whole ride..." Dom asked as they pulled into the neighbourhood where everyone had resided to the household and garage the boys normally worked on.

"Just thinking..." she smiled as Dom nodded his head as they pulled into the driveway to see everyone waiting by the garage at the side of the house. This was Dom's big return, and he planned to spend it the best way possible. With his family at the races, a win in his back pocket, and a pretty looking racer chaser on his lap. Just like always. "Dom... before you go, I think there's something I need to tell you." Mia sighed as Dom reached for the handle to the door before stopping abrubtly and turning towards his sister. A small grin playing on her thin lips.

"What's going on Mia?" he asked suddenly, not exactly likely where this could be headed.

"Well about a week after you left, we picked up a girl at the races. She's young, just turned 20 I think..." Mia said as Dom nodded his head, not exactly sure as to why she would be so worried about telling him this. "The thing is Dom... I didn't really tell her much about you. And she's not the best with authority figures... dropped out of the army just before we found her... but something's off and we've been trying to figure it out for weeks..."

"And...?" Dom left off as Mia grinned slightly as Brian sighed and rubbed the obvious stubble growing on his face. Life had not been exactly easy since they ex-cop had dove into life with his new family... mind every day brought something new, and he loved more than anything the chance he got to spend with his true love Mia. "Come on Mia... don't leave me hanging here." he chuckled deeply as Brian took a deep breath and shared a look with Mia.

"She's just a kid Dom... but she doesn't exactly have the greatest past. And she races like no ones ever seen." Brian smirked slightly, remembering all to easy the crash course the team had put her through just weeks before when the kid had barely scraped out a win from behind. Brian had to admit, the kid had skill... but she was young, by no means innocent, and she didn't have the experiance or the cool to make it here at the moment.

"And that would concern me because...? Come on guys you make it out like she hates my guts already." Dom chuckled in his deep voice again as Mia and Brian shrugged their shoulders together.

"Just remember Dom... she's not the best with authority figures. You'll have to go pretty easy on her. She's not used to this life yet." Mia sighed as finally, they all exited the car and the guys in the garage came running over with grins on their faced making cat calls and wolf whistles as Dom raised his hands in the air with a triumphant smile.

"Daddy's home babydolls..." Dom yelled out as the guys gathered around him, exchanging high fives and hugs all around as Brian ran inside to grab everyone a drink, the smile still evident on his face.

Mia hung back, a grin plastered on her pretty face as she looked around trying to find her newest stray Antrim O'Neil... and catching her still hidden in the house garage as she tinkered with her own racer, cleaning out the gas tank as she filled the oil and checked her steering and breaks. Ready to hit the roads tonight for a ride when it was her turn to race. When, Mia wasn't sure yet. Ever since Dom had left, she had been covering for Brian's spot while he raced in Dom's usual spots... now that Dom was back, they hadn't really thought of how to fit her into the races yet.

"Mia... come have a drink with your brother. I haven't seen you for weeks. Get the new kid and lets celebrate." Dom grinned, taking a swig of his drink as the boys cheered and filed out through the house to the back deck as Vince lit up the barbeque and through some food onto the grill with lits of encouragement from his brothers. Laughing as Jesse turned the radio on and everyone took a seat.

"Sounds good Dom... but I think Trim's got some tuning up she's still finishing." Mia grinned as Brian snaked his strong arms around her waist and took a drink from his bottle, grinning as he snatched it back with a laugh. The others joining in as Mia crawled out from under Brian's grasp and grabbed another drink, headed towards the garage.

"Where do you think you're taking that Mia?" Dom asked with a slight chuckle in his deep voice as Mia turned to him with a grin.

"I'm going to go see if Trimmer wants to get ready to go soon. I figured she could use a drink since shes been out there for hours working on her car." Mia offered as she continued towards the back gate of the yard.

"Oh I don't think so... you said she's only twenty... and we're not her parents. No drinking on this property, or anywhere else for that matter before a race. Especially for her." Dom stated boldly as Mia scoffed shaking her head.

"Come on Dom... you and I know everyone here was way into this stuff before they were legal drinking age. Besides, it's only one." Mia tried to offer as Dom stood up and walked towards her.

"She's not drinking Dom... and that's final." he said, taking the extra drink from her hand as Mia sighed and headed towards the garage again.

"How long do you think it'll last?" Jesse asked, taking another drink as Rome and Vince turned to him with a questioning look as he laughed.

"What'll last?" Leon asked as Vince layed the food down on the table before the men.

"Before Trimmer has a go at Dom?"

* * *

okay... first F&F Fanfic, let me know what you think!

Had to alter the outline a little to make it easier to introduce! :)

4 reviews = insta UPDATE!


	2. Chapter 2

Authority Figure  
_Chapter Two : Bet Won_

"Come on Trimmer! It's a big night! They're be lots of big racers ready to go and I know you'll be bringing home something good... besides, it's a celebration!" Mia whined as she leant out the window, a smile on her pretty face. Trim was hung deep in her engine with grease splattered all over her shirt, hat, pants and arms... A large socket wrench in her hands as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with a sigh. Surfacing for air with a grunt, she glared at the engine for the hundredth time that day. Ever since she had first got the car, it had never needed any work. Everything on the car was original, minus the nos Leon and her had worked to fit into the car for races, and the pounding stereo in the back. She had always done her own work to the car, but so far... she was having more bad luck, than good.

"To celebrate what? Another loss for the losers on fifth ave?" she smirked as Mia stared at one of her best friends face in amusement. Antrim O'Neil... also known as Trim, Trimmer, Junior... or 'The Kid' in the house had been a fair companion to Mia over the weeks. Considering the next youngest in the house had to have at least four to five years on her, with way more experiance... Trim didn't fit in too bad here. The boys loved having a younger sibling to play with, and take turns acting like the guard dog. And sometimes... it seemed she was more like a guy then the guys were.

Disclude the whole having sex with the racer chasers and grabbing girls asses and that.

Trim had her own chasers to deal with, considering the 5'9 athlete had the face and body to compete on her own racer chaser level. Mia loved the fact that when ever it came down to looks, Trim knew how to get someone's attention and keep it. The boys... not so much. They weren't exactly fond of fighting other men off the baby in the family... even if it did give them a twisted happy edge and boost in their ego. But it continued to amuse Mia to no end.

"I swear if this cap doesn't go on right in the next ten minutes I'm rip out the distributer, then the carborator... then... everything else that follows. And I am NOT... cleaning up the mess." she glared, sighing as her hair fell out from behind her ear and she irritantly pushed it back up.

Well she was a pretty girl right up until she opened up the hood of her own car and started cursing at it again. But that came with the territory she assumed.

"Trimmerrrr..." Mia called out in a sing song voice as the young girl cursed before throwing all her weight down onto the tool and watching with a smile as the peice went on and she gave a satisfactory huff. She had been babying the same peice for two hours now. Even the boys hadn't stepped in to get in between her and her car. Mia had taken a real risk trying to talk to her while Trimmer held a potentially dangerous weapon and was angry at her car. With a grin, she laughed before standing up and slamming the hood down with a crash. Throwing the wrench off to the side as she stole a drink from Mia's Carona and signalled for the older girl to turn it over. Listening with a grin as the engine roared to life and gave a purr of energy throughout the shop.

Finally turning to look at Mia... she smirked at the look her friend was giving her.

"No dresses... or skirts... and leave some-"

"Something to the imagination... yeah I got it hot stuff now lets go!" Mia added energetically as Trim wiped her hands off on a dirty rag before stealing Mia's drink again and headed towards the back gate without her, walking through the yard and up the porch stairs as she immediatly spotted the new face... or back really.

Trim had to admit, she was slightly intimidated by his towering figure, and his buldging muscular build... but her face remaining nuetral as she took another drink before flicking Vince's opposite ear as a quick distraction while she stole his barbequed peice of chicken on the other side of the plate and walked towards Jesse as she sat down next to him with a sigh.

"Bout time you got out of that damned shop Irish... I was starting to think you were gonna move into your spot there. Considering you never let anyone in your wing... or around your car for that matter." Rome chuckled as he threw her a fresh roll Mia had left in the oven for everyone before she had left to get Dom.

"Peice of shit's got distributer problems... I'm going to have to take out the whole carborator to get at it... not to mention buy all new caps and wires in the end." she sighed, still not seeing the faceless wonder as the 'Leader of the House' kept his back facing her, cringing as she swore slightly. But she couldn't be all that bad... the boys could have put a sailer to shame with their language around the house and garage.

"Baby I told you to junk that peice of can forever ago... and let dream-boy Jesse buy you the car you need." Jesse grinned as she threw the rest of the roll at his head as she took a deep breath and shook her head from side to side... deep in thought for a moment before smirking at the young man with a wicked expression.

"Dollface that monster's a classic... never been beat on the drag yet... and sure as hell not about to start." she laughed as Mia came up behind her and handed her a half empty drink... most likely the rest that she couldn't finish. It was often that Mia did this for her. Trim never drank heavily around the house, or anywhere else for that matter like she knew the others had at her age. But Mia always let her have at least one bottle when it was a special occasion or the rest were having a drink too.

"I beg to differ short stack... my baby would murder your pretty little show car..." Vince laughed as he grinned and winked at Trimmer who stuck her tongue out in responce. Out of everyone... she seemed to get along best with Vince and Jesse. Most likely because part of her life had mimicked both Jesse's and Vince's past... but Mia took good care of her. And Brian and Rome were like the older brother's she once had. They kept her head up, while Leon always proved to be the one in the shadows. Always there to offer his help, but give her space when she needed it.

"They don't call that machine 'The Widow Maker' for nothing hot stuff..." Trimmer grinned as Leon stood up and looked over the back fence, eyeing down the car in the garage with a great amount of detail.

"She's a hot bitch... I'll give you that." he smiled, taking another drink from his bottle as Trimmer joined him, turning around to eye his motives up. Not paying attention as she leaned back in her chair and Dom turned around to finally get a good look at the girl while she wasn't paying attention.

She was small, compared to the others... and a considerable grease monkey looking at the black stains all over her skin and cloths. With medium long, black, pin straight hair and electric like green eyes... her thin figure and many, many freckles suggested she was out in the sun most of her time. The slight accent behind her voice also hinted that she definitely wasn't American... but she was pretty enough to make it in the racing business at least... and the team seemed to think she could drive.

Her only physical downside... small chest, and rear end.

Dom had to admit, most times... racer chasers with big chests and bigger asses, had the easiest time to gather attention and men. But 'Trim's' looks would make up for her minimal hour glass figure... and make it easier for the team's boys to relax while she was out racing at night... she might not be so much of a target.

"I thought I said she wasn't allowed to drink?" Dom asked in a deep voice as everyone quietened down for a moment, exchanging glances as slowly but subtly, her eyes met Dom's... _his_ eyes never leaving her face to start with as his expression was emotionless and straight. "Mia..." he sighed as the young girl scoffed and stood to her feet.

"Never was a problem until you showed up..." she said as Brian stood up with Mia and approached her before stopping as she glared down Dom, as he stared her down. Brian had every intention to stop the kid there... but with one look from Mia, he knew they had to have the conversation. They both were on pretty high horses and needed to knock eachother down a few levels if they wanted to live in the same house together.

"Well get used to it Junior... this is my house, and we won't have underage drinking before a race... or most likely EVER, for that matter." he stated boldly, taking two steps closer to her as she glared back at him.

"I've got weeks left '_almighty Toretto'_... they wouldn't get me anyways." she smirked. "They'd have to catch me first." she added after a moment as Rome chuckled, but shut up as Dom glared him down quickly. It was true... Trimmer only had a few weeks before she was the legal drinking age and could have as much as she wanted... but that didn't seem to make a hell of a difference to him.

"You want to stay under my roof... you'll follow my rules." he added, his voice raising as she stared him down. Taking in his physical features. He was tall, at least six and a half feet, and bald... surprisingly attractive on a young man as she cursed him. It would have been so much easier to hate if he was ugly...

Dom watched her test the waters as he smirked. She was still a kid, a kid that needed to be taught a lesson. Trimmer needed to know who ran this place around here. And he wasn't about to let her get off the hook with this one despite the intentions behind it.

"Dom, I gave it too her. It's not her fault." Mia tried to defuse the situation as Dom shook his head, his dark eyes still trained on the kid infront of him. Brian was right, if she didn't have the respect to follow his way, then she was _definitely_ new to this life. These were Domonic Toretto's streets... and he'd be damned if he let a wannabe tough girl try and boss him around.

"This isn't just about that Mia... she needs to learn to respect her leader."

"Last time I checked, I wasn't on this 'team'... I was here to board and that's it." she spat back angrilly. Her temper quickly getting the better of her. "You're not my leader, and I don't take orders from you."

"You're under _my_ roof girl... you'd do well to remember that." Dom hissed back as Vince stepped in between the two.

"Alright, everyones a little tense and ready to race. Dom... welcome back man, but you need to fill your car up if you want to race tonight. And Trimmer... go get ready... like hell I'm letting you show up looking like a damned grease monkey. Mia will fix you up, and you'll do your walking and talking where you do it best... on the strip, ten feet tall and mighty, fighting off those damned skirt chasers... just like always." Vince dove in as Mia grabbed the young girl's arm and pushed her inside. Her chest still heaving with heavy breaths as she glared daggers into Dom's back as he turned away from her.

Once the kid was a safe distance away... Rome burst out laughing as Leon and Jesse patted their leader on the back before heading out to get changed. Ready to hit the streets and hopefully get lucky with the chasers.

"Damn... you set that fire cracker off pretty damn quick there Dom." Rome laughed. "That peice of sexy ass'll be the death of all of us." he added with a snicker as Mia and Brian glared at him and Dom turned his daggers to direct them at Roman instead. "What? I told ya'll she's a hot one... ya'll just didn't beleive me." he smirked, waving them off as he too set out to get changed and pull his own car around front.

As Dom shared a look with Brian before he too left to get ready for the races as Mia turned to give her boyfriend a knowing look.

"You owe me ten bucks." she grinned as Brian stared at her in confusion. "I said under five hours and Trim would have him boiling in his shoes... I win." she grinned triumphantly as Brian pressed smile against Mia's feverish kisses.

"Well damn... I guess I do." he sighed. "But I don't have ten bucks, I guess I'll have to repay you in other methods." he teasted lightly.

"You guys are disgusting." Vince's voice broke them apart with a jump as they turned to see their older friend sitting in one of the chairs having a drink as he watched them. Before being completely oblivious to his very presence... but fully aware of his position now. And slightly more embarassed than they were used to being.

"Really... it's sickening."

* * *

i know it was delayed! but had some server troubles so here we are!

5 reviews (thats a total of eleven) = INSTA UPDATE! promised! ;P


	3. Chapter 3

Authority Figure  
_Chapter Three : Street King_

"God Damn Trimmer you're looking hot." Mia grinned as she staired at the girl infront of her with a triumphant smile. In a pair of black stilletoe heels, and tight, black short shorts... Trim pulled off the athletic look as she threw a three quarter length, green jersey-like shirt over a black undershirt. The colour matching the car she was racing as she smirked. The over shirt came to just under her belly button, as the neck hung off her right shoulder and the sleeves were pulled up above her elbows. Her hair delicately curled and her make up loaded on dark and 'smokey'. Trim had to smile as Mia clapped in excitement... this had always been more of Mia's area of expertease in life. Never Trim's favoured.

The outfit was edgey, athletic... and completely Trimmer's style. Her legs looked a mile long, and to her own liking... the outfit still left somethings to imagination. Even if it wasn't much. "Let's just get the hell out of here." she smirked as Mia followed her out, already ready to go in a short, blood red dress with her hair straightened and a pair of long, mean looking heels adorned on her feet. But it was understandable... she was Brian's trophy girl... she had to look extra good for him, if not for the rep of the team. Where as Trim relied on the man handing out the cash to make her look good in the end.

Walking down the stairs, the boys were in the living room with more beers, waiting to leave as the two girls walked down. Brian meeting Mia halfway as Trim squeezed past the two and headed out to pull her car out front.

As she stepped out in the warm summer night's air by herself... she wasn't expecting anyone else to be in the garage, so it came to a surprise to her when Domonic himself surfaced from the shadows as she unlocked her car. "You shouldn't be wearing such revealing cloths..." he smirked, large arms folded infront of his chest as she stood up straight and smirked at him. What had she done to make him think he owned her? Make him think he had some power over her. Even people in everyday cloths looked sleezier then she did at this point.

"You let your sister walk around dressed the same." she smirked as he scoffed and took a few steps closer to her. Until she was backed up against her car, having to look up at him to talk to him.

"You're almost five years younger then she is..." he smirked, looking her up and down as even Trim suddenly felt over exposed in the clothing as she glared back at him. "And she had Brian to watch out for her... to claim her... who do you have?" he asked suddenly as she shook her head and got into her green monster as she turned over the motor and revved the engine as it sat in nuetral.

"I have four older brothers..." she glared back.

"I'm trying to watch out for you."

"I don't need a guard dog." she hissed.

"What _I_ need is you on a shorter leash." he growled back in response, satisfied with her angry expression. Something about her witty retorts made Dom amused. He thoroughly enjoyed the chance to have a go at putting the girl back in her place... even thinking about it was an entertaining idea. Something about the kid made him possesive, edgey and protective. He never knew what it felt like to have the feeling... the women in his life always had their own protection. Mia, though he guarded her in school, had Brian now... Letty hated when Dom tried to act protective over her. She shot him down every attempt. But this girl... Dom could tell she needed guidance, but she was strong... she could be taught... and Dom was sure his lesson on respect would come first.

Looking over the young woman again, Dom knew he shouldn't be bothered by the fact she would be racing tonight, without a watch dog around all the time, and he knew more then half of the men at the races... and he didn't intend on having to pull others off of her alone all night."Screw off Dom... these are the LA Races... it's what we do." she growled out before spinning the tires as she backed out of the garage and met up with the others at the front. Now only awaiting Dom's arrival so they could head out for a full night of parties, ladies, money and cars.

Dom had to say he was overly impressed with the kid's car. A 1967 Dodge Dart Swinger, 340 factory four speed on the column... it was a nice car... a fast car. And a car you never saw on the roads any more.

Trimmer was right... that green machine _was_ a monster. But Dom's charger would soon put it, and it's driver into their place... he was the king of the LA Streets, and she was just another rookie that needed a damn good lesson to set her head straight... And Dom was good at teaching people things. No matter what the little punk thought.

"Dom come on man! Let's head out already!" Vince called out as he pulled up to the opening of he garage in his car as Dom shut the large door and shut the lights down. Crawling in his own car as he put the key in the ignition and turned it over, grinning as the big block engine in the front roared in response as he chuckled deeply. Missing the sound of his baby's purr.

Nothing like that sound give him the feeling of an all time high that he got when the engine roared to life. It was one of the many things Dom loved about the races. Even just sitting a top his own car and listening to the purr of the other engines made him smile. It was like a sick addiction... or a horrible drug that he couldn't get enough of.

"Hey!" he called out as everyone turned to take the next direction from their leader. Everyone in their own cars as the sound carried out down the street. "Lets drive!" Dom yelled out with a smile as he pulled out and spun his tires as the team behind him called out whistling and cheering as he laughed and headed towards the usual spot they raced. His team following close behind.

Vince, Leon, Rome, Jesse and Trim all in their own seperate cars as Brian and Mia shared while they turned off the main roads onto some back streets Dom used to drag race down as a young teenager with a couple of his friends.

Behind him, Leon, Jesse and Rome were taking turns cutting eachother off as Vince and Trim hung back with Brian and Mia... Vince's stereo subs in the back audible for Dom as he drove ahead of them.

About three of four streets away from the actual site they held the races. Dom could already hear the heavy pound of music as he laughed and slowed his car down, the others following behind him as he gestured for them to pull ahead of them... Dom bringing up the rear as their engines roared in the lower gears as the crowd evacuated the DT team's usual spot. Their cars making a perfect inverted 'V' as Dom pulled straight up the middle and floored the throttle in nuetral as his engine sent a vibration of revves through the whole crowd as he grinned and stopped the engine, stepping outside of his car as everyone raised the hands and drinks in a yell of cheers as his team cut their engines and walked up behind him in their usual spots.

An hour later... everything seemed to be just like it used to be... a pretty chaser on his lap, lounging on the front of his car as the team took turns placing bets and buying into races. Dom felt free... it was a scene he had been deprived of for what felt like forever.

Smirking, he whispered something into the girl's ear that was sitting on his lap as she gasped and the red flooded to her cheeks. She was a pretty blonde, tall with the perfect hourglass figure Dom had missed so much. He laughed as she grinned wickedly before standing on her towering high heels and sauntered towards the man that helped keep the order in the races on the streets, Hector himself.

"Yo Dom... You interested in racing tonight?" Brian asked as Dom smirked, watching the way the girls hips rocked back and forth as she walked. Mesmorized by her movements as nodded his head and chuckled slightly.

"What kind of a question is that Brian? Don't I always?" he smiled as Brian chuckled and Mia joined Dom as he leant on the front of his car.

"Legs over there is hooking me up now Buster... calm it down kid... you'll give my sister a panic attack." he grinned as Brian scratched the back of his head nervously and cringed slightly.

"Thing is Dom... we've got someone in this race coming up." he sighed as Dom tore his eyes from the girls assets and turn to stare at Brian, not understanding what he was implying. Everyone knew this was his race... no one on the team had the nerve to race with these guys.

"What are you saying Brian? This has always been my race. Second last race has always been mine." he smirked as Brian sighed and shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to do. Dom had always had the second last race. He didn't like to be first, or in the middle... he loved having the chance to race, then celebrate as the others finished before he called for the annual party at their house. It had always been his race... even when he had started out racing.

"It was just this once Dom... they put together a welcome back race to be the last for you..." Mia jumped in as Dom stood to his feet and walked around to the drivers side before opening the door and stepping in the car as it roared to life and Mia returned to his open window. "Don't make this a big deal Domonic... it's _one_ race." she hissed quickly, staring down her older brother as he couldn't even look at her.

Dom knew who was driving in his race... and he would not stand for it. "She needs to know her place Mia... you can't protect her forever. She needs to learn."

"Dom we _told her to race_... this isn't her fault. Just let her run it one last time." Mia begged as Dom turned towards her and through the car into gear as she backed away with a glare as he pulled up towards Hector and the crowd seemed to disperse around the car as he got out and headed for the street manager... ignoring the looks the women sent in his direction, including the girl that had been his entertainment for the night.

"Hector..." Dom called out as the shorter black man turned to him with a smile and offered him a hand to shake.

"Dom Toretto... been a while brother." the man smiled as Dom nodded his head.

"What's this I hear about you replacing me?" he asked with a laugh as Hector shrugged and turned to where the cars were starting to line up. "She's not racing Hector... that's final." Dom warned suddenly, his calm and cool demeanor quickly turning to one of authority and annoyance.

"Brother... she's your racer, and Mia's got her put in under DT... you don't want her to race... take her out... replace her. But you got your 2 G's in already Dom... so if you don't want her to race, you better get that bitch off my line..." Hector defended himself as Dom nodded his head and ran towards the streets. "Don't know why though D... she's favoured to win anyways." his voice faded out as Dom smirked and began talking to the starter first as he whispered a pause in her ear as she smiled and nodded her head. Dom could get them to do anything for him it seemed... and it was because they respected him here.

Looking towards the line up... Dom saw Trim's machine lined up at the end as he eyed down the other three racers... all male, all American, and all aggressive drivers. Last time Dom had someone in a race with the three that wasn't himself... the team had to trash the car and the driver was out for months. And he didn't want a repeat with the kid in the front seat. Waving over Brian, Dom stormed towards the front of the car as Trim glared at him through her windshield. "Pull your car out Kid." he demanded in a deep voice as she revved the engine and put her hand on the shifter, ready to race as Dom demanded the same thing again.

"Get your ass out of the car little girl," he yelled suddenly as it seemed the whole crowd seemed to die down to listen to the spat between the King of the LA Streets, and his newest addition to the team. "Before I take it out for you." he finished, his tone still deep and demanding, but quieter than before as the crowd's low rumble of approval sent wolf whistles, cat calls, and a chorus of 'ohhs' through the air towards them.

"You can have my ass later Toretto... I've got a race to win." she smirked as he glared hard back at her and the crowd quietly applauded her rebelliousness against her leader.

"I don't wait for my women O'Neil... you'll do as I say... and now." he spat as the crowds reaction slowly grew louder to his reponse.

"Guess I'll just have to find another racer I'd like to chase then it looks like Dom..." she smirked as silence flooded through the crowd as suddenly, Dom's glare turned to a smirk as she watched him plant both his hands down on the hood of her car, and stare directly into her ice cold eyes.

"Face it baby... I'm the _only_ racer you'd like to chase... and I'll take you now by your choice... or mine." he winked, flashing her a devilish smirk as the crowd went wild in applause and cat calls as Brian finally made it to Dom's side despite the heavy crowd.

"Brian... you drive the kid's car... and for the love of God keep it on the road." he demanded as Brian grabbed Dom's arm suddenly as he took a step in the direction of the driver, still glaring at him.

"Dom... she can _win_ this race. I've seen the kid drive. She's not perfect, but she's got a good shot at it." Brian tried as Dom smiled and turned his face towards Brian.

"Brian, drive her car... this kid needs to learn who the King on these streets is..." Dom demanded as Brian sighed and nodded his head after a moment.

Walking over to the driver's side door, despite her hard glare... Dom ripped the door open and pulled the girl from the car onto the road as she stumbled slightly and Dom held her flesh against his chest, smirking down at her as she tried to get out of his grasp. "These are my streets baby doll... you want to race on them... then you follow _my_ rules." he said as Brian got in the car and Dom dragged the girl towards the group of cars.

"Dom..." Vince started before he was quickly cut off.

"What the hell is your problem?" Trim demanded as Dom stopped dead in his tracks and she stumbled before he dragged her back to a standing position. "That was my race! I could have had them!" she yelled and tried to struggle out of his grip as he tightened his hands and she stopped struggling. Dom loved the feeling of being bigger then her, being in control again as a flash of fear shot through her eyes before rage tooks over. "I can do this! I'm old enough to drive and I'm better then those guys and everyone knows it!" she cried out angrilly as the boys watched the interaction between the too.

"Look little girl. You want to race on my streets, and live in my house, and run with my team... then you'll need to learn how to respect me as a leader. You show me some respect, then I'll show you some respect." he reasoned as she scoffed and he inwardly growled, sick of her attitude for the night.

Pulling her towards one of the cars, he turned to Jesse, who had been watching the whole thing with no emotion on his face. "Take her home Jesse. We'll be there at the end of the next race." Dom demanded as Jesse nodded his head and got in the car as Dom took her arm and forced her into the passenger side.

"You've never even seen me drive! How do you know I can't win?"

"I didn't say you couldn't win, I said that if you weren't going to co-operate... then I wasn't gonna let you drive."

"You don't know what I've been through to get here! I'm not your pet! And you don't own me!"

"Face it baby girl... you're in _my_ world now."

* * *

hope you enjoyed the chapter! please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Authority Figure  
_Chapter Four : Trust_

Chapter Playlist : This Time - Pia Toscano

"Jesse... I'll take her home. You stay and be Bri's trophy girl for the night." Mia grinned as Jesse shrugged his shoulders and stepped out of the car as he tossed Mia the keys with a smile.

"Good luck hot stuff. Have fun." he smirked as Mia sent him a knowing luck and climbed in the car along side a very angry looking Trimmer. With fumes blowing out her ears and her eyes fixed in a permanent glare as she sent daggers through Dom's restreating back. Her hands vibrating in pure rage.

"You know... he really is trying to look out for you." Mia compromised as Trim remained silent beside her. Mia had always hated it when people fought in her family. Even as a child she knew when things were tense throughout her own house, and she had hated it even back then. Nowadays, it just seemed worse bcause usually they were so tightly knit. They needed eachother because all they had was one another. And after Letty leaving, she couldn't bare the thought of loosing another family member.

"Save it Mia... I know what you're trying to do." she smirked, her voice course and stressed as the older girl sighed and looked between the dead road and her new friend. Mia had to know Trim's life hadn't been easy, mind you she never really knew what exactly her story was... and considering the fact that everyone in their current family came from tough lives, with rough stories, Mia still didn't understand why Trim was so reluctant to share her past.

"Trimmer, I grew up with Dom... sure, sometimes his methods are a little outdated, but he really does mean well T. I think he just likes looking out for you because he misses the feeling of protecting people. Or being the hero..." Mia sighed as Trim scoffed shaking her head, playing with her fingers as she watched the trees and houses fly past the window, taking her attention with them.

"I don't need a hero Mia... not anymore... not here." Trim replied quietly as Mia stopped the car and pulled over to the side of the road.

"He's not that bad Trim... come on."

"No... he's worse, and I swear he's got no brain and he-"

"Watch it T... your walking on thin ice already. He may be confusing and seem unfair sometimes, but he's my brother and he's done more than enough to save everyone at the house. You need to respect what he's done for me, for everyone. And who knows Trim... maybe he'll be able to help you too." Mia offered as Trim chuckled humourlessly and threw open the door as the pressure in her forehead began to mount, and she could feel the sting of tears threatening to break loose. Trim didn't want to know what would happen if she tried to let someone help her, and she wasn't willing to go as far as to finding out either.

"I don't want his help... I don't want any help. I just want to race Mia... I just want to be on the road." she whispered as she sunk down to the ground and leant against the closed door of the car. Curling her knees up to her chest as she rested her tired and heavy head on her propped elbows. Clenching her eyes shut as she willed the nightmares to fall away, and quickly.

"Why do you want to be on the streets so much kid?" Mia asked as she joined her young, confused and obviously tampered friend and sat on the pavement beside her. "It's not exactly the ideal place to make a life you know." she added with a smirk as Trim scoffed and shook her head. Her breathing back to normal, and slown down from before as the headache slowly subsided and she scratched her irritant head with a sigh.

"When... when I'm on the streets," Trim started, trying desperately to find the words to explain to Mia how she felt. She knew when the time was right, her story would be easy to tell. But Mia was asking for an explanation on half her life... and she wasn't exactly sure she could handle trying to tell it when she didn't overly understand it herself. With an angered sigh, she drug the nails of her fingers into her temple, trying to force her mind to think of something, anything to say that would make sense. "When I race... it's like I'm running away... from everything that's ever tried to haunt me." she forced out. Her words and frazes coming in short spurts as she fought her dignity and pride to give a logical explanation. "Everything that still haunts me."

"What do you mean?-"

"I mean..." Trim added in quickly while she had the thought playing in her mind. "That when I'm in my car, driving down the strip, everything fades away... and I'm free from it, everything that stills bothers me. All my troubles that I can't get away from in real life." she grinned slightly, shaking her head. "But when I don't drive... when I'm in one spot for too long, everything comes rushing back. Everything piles up, and I can't even see straight anymore. I can't think because all these voices... all these people, and memories, and nightmares, and fears rush into my mind and take over my life... they tear me apart and I can't do anything to stop it."

Mia sat in silence as she thought of how to help her friend. Like hell she was about to let Trimmer behind the wheel of a car when Mia was in the passenger's seat, but she needed to help her.

"Trim... why not... for one night. You try and let someone help you. You try and let me in." Mia offered in a quiet voice as Trimmer stared down at her fingers as she flexed them and began rubbing at the skin still stained with grease and motor oil.

"But what if you can't?" she asked in a little voice. "What if you can't help me?"

"Then we did our best... and I'll let you drive from here to Tokyo and back again... I know how much you love to show up Han at drifting anyways."

"I don't kno-"

"Please Trimmer... please?" Mia begged with a helpless look in her eyes as Trim sighed and leant her head against the side of the car as she stared up at the stars.

"You don't know what you're asking for Mia... you have absolutely no idea..."

* * *

okay, this chapter is a little bit shorter, and I LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS! so, in order to respond to my dedicated readers, whom I LOVE!

here lie my shoutouts for the previous chapters!

_Rockstar_ - thank you! :) i figured as much that you'd like to know more, and so... the installment continues! enjoy, and update soon! (by the way... AWESOME NAME!)

_Princess_ - alrightttt... so... 'Princess'... you're one of my favourites so far, i mean, 'terrific writer'... jeese I'M BLUSHING! ;P hahaha, anyways, I'm glad you like Trimmer's name... it actually came from originally, me! ;P ahaha, I'm glad you like it. I always find it easier to read stories when I like the characters names :P anyways, enjoy, nice penname, and review again!

_Leon's Angel_ - I'm glad you like it, though you left that review the first chapter, so I hope you still like it, but loving the review, and the penname! leave another review and I'll tell you something else you'll like to hear!

_pixiesam_ - you, were right... that was four ;P good eye... but i figured I deserved at least one more, considering they were all annonymous reviews... though that doesn't exactly make a difference ;D ahaha, i have a friend named sam, she actually reminds me of a pixie... small, firey, and LOTS of attitude ;P haha... enjoy the chapter and keep reviewing!

_Toretto For EVA_ - ahahaha, LOVE THE PENNAME! you asked, i updated... we make a pretty good team... review again and maybe we could be the next dynamic duo ;P im expecting great things... lol... enjoy!

_wolverinelover2697_ - alright, that is certainly an excellent penname, i mean, that's just pretty kickass i must admit... i with i would have thought of something that good :/... on well... mine doesn't even make sense, so i guess im screwed there eh? im glad you like it... i quite like it also... anyways, keep reviewing! and enjoy!

_Guest_ - now, that has to be the most original name sofar... i mean... you have a gift! i loved how you started with yay! i mean, that was pretty awesome too... i laughed pretty good just at the little 'yay' part. ;P well, i did update again, so a nice little review left in my inbox would be greatly appretiated! ;) just sayinnn...

_mccarta_ - why thank you... i thought it was a pretty good story too... considering when i wrote it it had been literally FOREVER since i had seen any of the movies or anything... but im pretty sure i watched fast five about seven times in three days... we just kept pressing play over and over and over again! :P ahaha... anyways, i updated! so enjoy... and hopefully leave another review!

X_oxoBeautiful NightmareXoxo_ - okay... i think i have a new favourite penname, i mean your's is pretty badass... it's like sexy and scary all at the same time ;P lol... anyways, im glad you like the story, especially enough to call it amazing ;P soooo... review again and I'll be sure to update faster! :D

_NotSoAngelAnymore_ - haha, now thats a pretty awesome penname too... i must admit... damn, when did you guys get all these awesome names from? like hot damn... they're so cool! i also like you're review too ... made me smile :)... see? hahaha, im ever so happy you like it! and to say its unlike any other Dom/OC story? that's awesome! im glad you love it! i updated... okay? that means it's your turn to review! ;D

_NekoShina_ - im glad you like it! :) im keeping up the good work... off and on, everytually, and sometimes slowly... but its getting there ahaha... review again! i can't wait to hear what you think!

_guest_ - alright so i 'udated' ;P ahaha... (that was teasing, i was trying to make you laugh... im not really good at it :/) ohwell... i wonder if you're the same guest that i wrote to already, because i already let them a message, so if them was you, than welcome back! IHAVEARETURNINGREADER! ahaha, my work here is done! review again!

_snowangl05_ - well here you go! this is what happened next! what did you think? it was pretty intense wasn't it? i knowww! ;P ahahaha lol... anyways, thanks for the review, lovin the penname... and review again!

_leon's angel_ - YOU CAME BACK! OH MY GOD YOU CAME BACK! once more, thank you for the review, loving the penname... still ;P and come again! review again! you may just be my new favourite reader! :D

_so i decided i like responding to all of your reviews... it's fun... so im going to do it every chapter from now on..._

_so if you have any questions, comments, or something awesome to say... SAY IT and I'll respond!_

_;D_


	5. Chapter 5

Authority Figure  
_Chapter Five : Stronger_

Chapter Playlist : Stronger - Kelly Clarkson

Silence passing through the heavy air around them.

"I was born in Antrim, Ireland as the second in my family... a baby girl." she grinned slightly as Mia inwardly smiled. A girl named after the place she was born in, beautiful. "My father was a peacekeeper for the Queen's army, and my mother was a woman he saved when she was his neighbour and her house burnt down." she started as Mia leant further into the car and joined Trimmer as she stared up at the stars almost mesmorized by the very sight of them.

"Two years later they were engaged, three years later married, and four years later they had Ry... my older brother." she grinned slightly at the thought of her brother. He always had been an excellent sibling to have. "Three years later, they had me. Unexpected, but loved all the same. Ry had just turned three, he thought I was a birthday present." she grinned as Mia smiled.

"You have an older brother?" she asked, trying to hide the utter blatant surprise in her face.

"_Had_ an older brother."

"Oh... I'm sor-"

"I'm not." she stated quickly as Mia silenced almost immediatly. Surprised by Trim's short tone as the younger girl shot Mia an apologetic look almost immediatly. "Anyways... when I was about five, my dad was called on leave for the army... they needed a commanding officer, and he was getting antsy not being in the feild. So he left... and about a month after his departure. Someone broke into the house." Trim grimanced, her breath coming in quick gasps as she all to clearly remembered that day, even from a young age the thought still haunting her. "We were tied up, gagged, and down our left forearms... they carved in each of our skin something different to make a sentence. By the time they were finished, all we made out was 'your mistakes are your price to pay'."

"We couldn't figure out what it ment... until dad called from over seas and mom sat us down and explained the hole thing." she sighed as Mia held back her own tears at the thought. Now, Mia couldn't even see the scare on her left fore arm, even if she looked.

"You won't find it easily. I burnt some of it off when I was fourteen, but if you look close you can still see the word 'pay'." she said nonchalantly as the girl smirked shrugged her shoulders. Running her fingertips over the skin on the inside of her forearm with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Trim." Mia said quietly as the girl simply shrugged the gesture off and dropped her hands back to where they had been before.

"Don't be..." she shrugged slightly as Mia sighed and placed her head back in it's original position.

"Anyways, by the time I turned seven, mom was loosing it. She became paranoid. Had to drink half a forty ounzer just to get through the day. And when dad bought us plane tickets to America for a fresh start... she lost it." she said as if she were speaking without an emotion in the world. "She didn't want to move, Antrim was her home... her secure place and she loved it there. But one night, I remember... it was only a couple of days before we had to leave... mom tried to burn the house down around Ry and I... she tried to kill us Mia, our own mother. Kept screaming 'where's your dad to save you now?'. It was horrible... by the time they got us out, we had second and third degree burns all over, only survived because we managed to hide in the kitchen where the fire hit last. After the town called the police, and the fire fighters, they saved us and took us away from Antrim, we weren't allowed to go back."

"By the time we were shipped off to America, Dad refused to come home and face us... he knew it was his fault I guess... something like that." she sighed bitterly, remembering exactly how it felt to get a letter from her dad's lawyer, because their own father couldn't be bothered to phone, or call, or even write the damned letter himself.

"After he handed us over to social services and all that, we were stuck with my dads sister and brother in-law. Tim and Katy." she smirked. "They were great at first, nice, and caring. Almost more so than mom and dad combined... I thought Ry and I were finally getting our first break. But when we started school, rumours spread, and we were the kids of the crazy lady that tried to kill her own family. Mind you it also didn't help we spoke a different language and had stronger accents." Trim shrugged as Mia looked at her confused for the moment.

"We also spoke Gaelic where I was from." she grinned slightly. It had been fun at first, knowing something that the other kids didn't... but that didn't exactly make her life any easier. Or anything from her past any less real.

"I got into fights... lots. And Katy and Tim were becoming different with every passing day. I could see them changing... like watching a week grow, quickly, and unchangingly so." she sighed with a shake of her head. Cracking each of her individual fingers before closing her eyes for the second it took to remember the sickening crack from many years ago. The sound still fresh in her mind.

"I thought they'd be able to grow out of it, but like I said, they were changing like weeds... and destroying everything around them just the same. I could feel the tension in the house, see the sudden looks Katy would shoot Tim, before they would get into an argument over something ridiculous as who bought the wrong milk, or who would clear or set the table for dinner." she smirked, the memory almost amusing how easily they could fall apart. "It was like watching a back sitcom... except worse."

"All I wanted was normal, a mom that _wanted_ to take me for a haircut, or shopping. A dad that _wanted_ to take me for icecream, or try and intimidate the boy that I brought home. But it just wasn't real, something I guess God figured I wasn't ready for... maybe didn't deserve." she shrugged as Mia shook her head. She had been raised to know that everyone got an equal share of good and bad luck... perhaps Trimmer's bad luck is just leading up to some good luck.

"I thought my aunt and uncle could be that for me at first, then one day, Katy just walked out. And left Ry and I with Tim by ourselves. No note, no calls, no explanation. She just left..."

"After that, Tim started drinking, and it was just like mom all over again. Except this time... worse." she shivered as Trim began feeling sick to her stomach just remembering the horiffic details. "He stopped working, stopped paying bills, he hated me... but Ry could do no wrong. He started yelling more, got mad at the stupidest of things." she glared down at her hands as she crushed a peice of gravel between her fingers.

"He made me so angry, the way he treated me like dirt. But I didn't say anything, because I figured it was just normal, suffering from the way he lost Katy... so I let it go, I started running, it helped me forget everything he said, the nasty look in his eye. But eventually the verbal abuse turned to physical... and I couldn't even walk through the front door without being critisized. I couldn't even go to the washroom without being scared I would be attacked on the way." she spat angrilly. "I couldn't count on anyone, anything, anywhere to be my haven, make me feel safe. I couldn't relax at home, school was no better... and I always felt like I was being watched when I ran... so I stopped, I hated the feeling." she spat angrilly. "Can you imagine? My only escape was that half hour jog in the morning, where I felt free, and safe, and like a real person... and I couldn't even do that anymore!"

Mia watched with an intense gaze as Trim shook her head sadly before playing with the hem of her shirt. Seemingly needing to keep her fingers busy as she sniffled slightly and shook her head with a depressing sigh.

"Tim must have felt so good when he could prove he was stronger than a _girl_... a girl that didn't know how to defend herself, a girl that wasn't smart enough to see the difference between sadness and depression, and anger and resentment. A girl that he was suppose to keep safe, and love..." she spat. Clentching her fists shut tightly as the rage bubbled deep in her eyes and a fire burnt quick within her core and soul. Turning to stare Mia right in the eye, she asked the question that the younger Toretto had been asking herself for a while now. "Out of all those bad people in the word... why was it me that seemed to suffer more than any of them? Why did God have to make me pay? Me... who hadn't done anything wrong? I mean... I prayed every night before I went to bed, I never disrespected my parents, or my friends... I was _always_ a good person. And still I suffered more than anyone I've ever seen..." she gasped as Mia shook her head and sighed deeply. She couldn't answer that question for her, she didn't know the answer herself to begin with.

"But I was strong... stronger than Tim thought." she smirked suddenly in a wickedly calm voice as Mia took a deep breath and turned to watch her friend continue. Slightly frightened by the edge of her tone.

"Stronger then they all thought."

* * *

okay, so there's half an explanation there for you ;P

_NotSoAngelAnymore_ - WELCOME BACK! yes, i did like your reveiw and your penname... i'm telln you, i don't know how you guys come up with this stuff ;D ahaha, im glad you like the story, and im even happier you like Trimmer, i tried to make a character that wasn't just a regular badass (she would take to much after me ;P ahaha... just kidding) but i wanted to give her alittle depth, and I think i might have got that across... im glad you think she's different, that's what I was going for ;P enjoy and review again!

_guest_ - to lazy to sign in... yeahhh... i know how you feel, i do that alot ;P ahahaha... im glad you like the gist of the story... and i was more then happy to know you had some questions or comments... i completely agree and see where your coming from questioning her predicament... i find that everytime i watch the FandF movies and look at the characters, Dom's always been in control, always had the last say on anything and everything... he's like the pack leader, and now he's being challenged against Trimmer because she doesn't like having that authority figfure to live under, so Mia's telling her to be careful because though she likes Trim, she looks up toDom and Dom's always been the leader and that of the team. Also, Dom would have the authority to kick her out of the house, considering he's the one with the name on the bills... so she's also making sure Trim doesn't get on his bad side. And once more, you are correct, Trim's done nothing butdefend herself... but i made it so Dom's out for respect and submission... he wants to be able to lead Trim too... but like you said, with her past it's difficult... that's for the question! keep reviewing, and if you have anymore question ask away! i love talking to people!

_hidansgirl1234_ - NEWBIE REVIEWER! wats going onnnn? ahaha, lovin the penname... i have an older brother named Dan (don't know if it's hi dans girl... or hidan's girl... so i guessed ;p) ... my dan's like a freakin body builder though... very scary... just saying... ;P ahaha, im glad you love the story, and also glad you picked up on the last name... we irish tend to have that temper to make the red hair ;P even though trim's hairs not red... but you get it ;P im glad you like her last name... enjoy and review again!

_Toretto for EVA_ - welcome back! im glad you liked it and enjoy! review again! DOITTTT! ;P

_MaGiCaL MoOn_ - hahaha, nice name girly! ;P im glad you think the story is amazing... flattered you think I'M AMAZING! stoppitttt... you're making me blush ;P and yes... she shows up han... just because she's badass like that ;P maybe you'll get to see it in future chapters, i've been looking for somethin fun to write ahaha! i'll keep up the story, you keep up the reviews ;P enjoy!

_Kamaria Jay_ - niceee penname! ;P Trim's backstory... as you can see, is being explained... but it should get interesting... as for the respecting dom part... you never knowwwwww... ;P i updated, you review... im telling you... it a beautiful partnership...

* * *

okayyy... so as you know... this IS a dom/OC story... but should Trim get a little love before Dom steps into the game? what should happen? let me know! **i'll credit whoever has the greatest contribution**! ;P enjoyyy...


	6. Chapter 6

Authority Figure  
_Chapter Six - Something Left_

Chapter Playlist - The Fighter - Gym Class Hereos

"What do you mean?" Mia asked as Trim smirked and shook her head sadly.

"Ry was suppose to be my protector... my older brother and my hero. And he was... he stuck up for me for the first little while. But Tim got good at hiding his doings. Back then, I was just a kid. Around ten at the time. Ry thought I was making it up... trying to get attention. And Tim was real good at keeping his murderous doings a secret... from everyone."

"After that, I started hating everyone, everything... anything I could think of. I threw myself into sports. Taking my aggression out on anything or anyone I could. And it worked. By the time I started junior high there wasn't a sport I couldn't do... but that also meant I didn't have a friend in the world I could tolerate." she laughed humourlessly, another tear escaping as she wiped it away quickly. "They just didn't understand. As Tim's abuse came more... Ry and I grew apart. He made other friends he liked more, and I grew up fast, and I grew up mean. I was the quiet kid... but the quiet kid that dominated every possible sport in Junior High. The kids were scared of me and I finally felt like I was worth something. Their respect came from fright... and I enjoyed it." she shook her head sadly as Mia placed a reasuring hand on her arm and tried to give her a small smile, but she couldn't muster up the courage to mean it.

"I thought I grew up... knew what I was doing. But one day, I went home and Tim... he... he abused me in the worst possible way. And I knew I only had to tell someone... and he would be caught. Sexual assult on a child wasn't treated to kindly around our town. But I was stubborn, I thought I'd be able to over power him... but I couldn't. And I fell back into silence, and hate." she paused for a moment as her rock hard expression turned sour just thinking back to her younger days as Mia wiped a solid tear from underneath her own eye.

"Ry came back, started treating me like a sister again when I was around thirteen, about to turn fourteen." she scoffed as if it were the stupidest concept in the world. And to her, looking back... she supposed it was at the time with all things considering. "Him and his friends... I thought they were being nice, friendly... I thought they respected me because of my athletisism... my sportsmanship. I remember the lot of them coming with my brother to soccer games, and rugby games, and my gymnastics meets for the school. And then... one day my brother let them drop me off at home when he went to a girl's house. An-... there, there were four of them." she gasped out as the setting suddenly changed and Trim pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle the cry of anguish as the memories plagued her thoughts.

"I thought things were getting better. Tim was nearly always passed out, and he couldn't bother me. I felt safe with Ry and his friends... secure. And then... they-... they were no better than that sick son of a bitch Tim either!" she screamed out as the tears were now falling freely from her ice cold eyes as Mia pulled her into her side in a hug. Difficult considering her attire, but as the tears ran down her face too... she understood the situation was urgent. "I was a good person, but people change. And as horrible as it was to think of what happened to those sick bastards, I enjoy it. I enjoy knowing that they'll never be anymore normal as I am... that they'll never, _never_ have that chance. That they'll never have the oppertunity I can't have."

Sobs and coughing adorned her tired body as Trim shook with both anger and horror. She didn't want to relive this trauma. "After if happened, I tried to tell Ry... but he didn't beleive me. He thought I was trying to turn him against his friends. My own brother!" she whispered out, her eyes flashing dangerously as she thought about it harder than she had in a while. "By the time I got home from school that day, Tim was there with some of his friends, and... I just lost it." she said as her eyes stared off into the blank distance as Mia continued to hold her tight against her own body.

"I loved cars even then, I had worked on Tim's several times, and I knew I had a crow bar in the garage..." she whispered as Mia fought herself, trying not to cringe away from her. Knowing that those sick men deserved it. "He came at me when I walked through the door, but I was a pretty good baseball player, and I swung as hard as I could... not knowing what else to do." she gasped out. "I stole Tim's cell phone and called the police." she said coldly. "I thought it was their job to protect me... so I just sat there when they finally showed up. I did what I should have done before. And they showed up and shut the whole place down."

"Ry and I were sent to foster homes. Seperate ones..." she muttered. "They thought I would hurt him. That he would cause me unneeded stress and trauma. And all I needed was someone to care for me..." she said coldly calm. "but he wasn't there! And I begged, and I pleaded, but they wouldn't let me see him."

"The foster homes changed every couple of months. A majority of the time, I resided in a house just outside of the town... and like always, I kept to myself. I fought for myself... I defended myself." she whispered once more. As if her voice wasn't strong enough to make it through the story. And it most likely wasn't. "The house was terrible. It was home to the roughest and toughest kids... there was barely ever any food on the table and the parents... there weren't any."

"They thought they were strong, tough... they thought they owned the place because each one of them figured they had it worse than the last. And they made sure every new kid that walked through the front door knew exactly who ran the place."

"I ran from there when I was about fifteen... walked the streets, met the wrong people... got my first car and did everything I could to get away from there. A month later, living off of pocket change and adrenalin, I passed a house fire and stopped the car three blocks away." she smirked. "There was a six year old boy in the house, I remember it clear as day when the firefighters refused to go in." she sighed.

"I remembered in all those movies, and stories, and books where the kid saves a life and is made a celebrity... never has to worry again. Sometimes they're adopted, sometimes they're sent money... sometimes they go to good homes because of the excellent traits adopting parents hear about." she listed with a slight chuckle as Trim shook her head once more. They still today made it seem a hell of a lot better then it actually is. "I was just a kid... I guess I thought it would help my case... besides... I knew what it felt like being burned alive... I knew exactly how the kid felt."

"So... I ran past the protests of the firefighters, into the crumbling house, and got the boy out safe... he ran out the front door as the ceiling above it collapsed... and I was trapped inside. So I did what they do in the movies. Ran to the second floor window and jumped into the bushes." she smirked as Mia smiled slightly. Picturing a fifteen year old Trim actually doing such. "It was like a god damn action movie... I felt like a friggin' super hero." she grinned.

"I got out with a broken arm, and the firefighters took me to the hospital. The boy died of an unknown cause and they questioned me... thinking I had something to do with it. I think it was smoke inhalation... he looked like the kind of kid with asthma anyway." she smirked as Mia scoffed and shook her head... leave it to Trim to brush on a kid's death in that fashion. "Considering a teenage girl, who didn't know the family, didn't know the house, and wasn't from the town just heroically decided to try and save him... apparently... that just doesn't happen anymore. So after the hospital... the police sent me to another foster home... worse than the one before." she cringed.

"Normally... I can take bullys, abuse... I had known it my whole life. It wasn't any different. But day in, day out, it never stopped. Until I finally ran away from there too. Stumbled across some street racing, learnt how to milk the privleges of being a racer chaser... and eventually got myself enough cash from racing a friend's car to get my papers back. After that, I knew I needed something, or someone to take care of me. So I joined the airforce... did that until I was good at it and raised enough money to move on... then quit that too."

"I was in the airforce for a couple of years... if you have parental concent, they would take you at sixteen, and I had only just turned seventeen... so I got a friend of mine to draw up some papers... and I was in. Everything was finally working out." she grinned slightly as Mia nodded her head. She knew Trim had been in the airforce. Had seen her tags, her uniform, her lasting effects. Waking up every morning at the same time, going to bed every night at the same time. Running the same route every day.

"I hunted down my father when I finally got the chance... died in action being a peacekeeper in some third world country. Left behind some money and my grandad's cars to me..." she smiled slightly at that part. "I guess I was just like him... military... cars... stubborn..." she sighed sadly.

"After I had the cars shipped out to my house, I hunted down Ry... found out he had been adopted and eventually got married after he finished school... became a police officer with two kids..." She smiled slightly. "Andrea and Alex... after my mom's parents." she smiled as Mia grinned slightly.

"But he never _once_ looked for me, asked for me... tried to find me." she growled out suddenly.

"After that, I found Katy, then my mom... then Tim... I hunted down everyone." she admitted, her head hung low. "Non of them bothered to look for me... Tim was released years later because of good behavoir, mom got out and joined some convent or something, and Katy... Katy married rich and had four kids. Ryan, Antrim, Tim, and Tracy." she growled out. "What kind of a sick bitch names her kids after people she _left behind_?"

"After I foud them, I got lost, I didn't know what to do with myself, so I started racing again, in less than two months had I climbed almost to the top and fell back down, hitting everything on the way down. Then I found you guys. And I didn't want to like you, didn't want to move in. After my luck, I enjoyed it better being by myself. Not trusting anyone else. And I still don't think I do... but I think I like you guys, and I love you like the family I should have had... but I don't think I could ever put my life in your hands... any of you." she admitted shamelessly as she turned to look Mia straight in the face, her eyes clouded and guarded once more.

"We are good people Trim... not all the time, but we could take care of you." Mia sighed as Trim smirked and shook her head as she looked into Mia's eyes with a sigh as a single tear fell from her own eye.

"I wish I could... Mia I have watched every important person in my life either walk out, or leave me to fend for myself. I have watched authority figures, and role models that are there to help me... to protect me... fail me over and over again. I don't owe _anyone_ a second chance... I also don't owe anyone a single chance... but I'm dieing... and no one can see it but me." she cried out quietly as Mia's tears began falling freely once more.

"I don't know what to do anymore, because I don't know what I can do." she whispered, standing to her feet as Mia followed her, wiping the tears from her face.

"My dad used to beleive that if you had the option to do the right thing, to do something good, or help someone, that it was your _responsability_... your _job_ to make sure you did everything you could for that person." she sighed, staring out into the warm summer nights air.

Mia stared at Trimmer as she rubbed her tired eyes with a sigh. "But I can't do the world any good anymore Mia... I don't have anything left to give it."

* * *

_Leon's Angel_ - i'm glad you loved it, always a good sign... ;P ahaha, he's the next chapter, as you see... six follows five, right before seven ;D anyways, that's the rest of the explanation, and then there's a little more indepth in the future... you'll like it ;P thanks for the review! enjoy!

_Guest_ - welcome back ;P i'm glad you still love the story even though you're too lazy to sign in, completely understandable... i mean... you have to write SOOOOO much more ;P ahaha, i hate signing in :/ and you're right, if i had that back story, i wouldn't let him talk to me like that either... but if i let her just run away... it wouldn't exactly be a very good story would it? ;P ahaha, enjoy!

_Toretto For EVA_ - ahaha... aww, thats so nice that you think it's sad ;P and i agree with you, EXCELLENT contribution... ahaha, enjoy! (and btw YOU REVIEWED MY 'FREEDOM' STORY! OMG YOU'RE THE BEST! :D)

_Nymartian_ - ahahaha, NEWBS REVIEWER! ;P im glad you think she should, and i agree, she needs a lil TLC too :P, loving your idea, and i may just have to use it... don't worry, you'll get all your credit ;D thanks for the review, and the imput! enjoy

_NotSoAngelAnymore_ - reallY? well i think you just made my day ;P i love creating characters readers haven't really had much experiance reading, and to be honest i think out of all my stories she's one of my favourite character to work with. there's just so much you can work with ;P anyways, thanks for the review! enjoy!

_hidansgirl1234_ - ahahaha, you gave me an idea, and you made me laugh ;P i like you... and i agree, my moms english, but we're all irish, (because of lands marks and energy [and the temper... but you know...]) and my mom gets us all the time for having that firey temper! except she has different choice words ;P thanks for the review! and your input! enjoy!

_Chellelove_ - im glad you like it... and don't worry, i think Trim's character is more than capable of putting Dom back in his place, and he's more than capable of putting her in her place ;p thanks for the review! enjoy :)

_XoxoBeautiful NightmareXoxo_ - better and better... i do try ;D ahaha, glad your liking it so far, review again! enjoy

here you are beautiful readers... enjoy ;P


	7. Chapter 7

Authority Figure  
_Chapter Seven - Cross To Bear_

Chapter Playlist - Hero of War - Rise Against

"Trimmer..." Mia said suddenly as the young girl turned to look at her older friend. Mia had taken quite a liking to Trim over the weeks she had been with them. She was family, she fit in with the team perfectly... and who knows, maybe, if she could ever learn to let go of her past again, she'd find what Mia and Brian had together. "I know what you've been through has been a lot... and you have more than enough reasons to hate us... hate everyone." she sighed. "But I think I can help you."

"I don't want help Mia..."

"Stay with us... let me try. Because I promise... I _promise_ Antrim O'Neil that I will _never_ leave you, never hurt you like they did." she offered as Trim turned to Mia in silence for the second it took to make her mind up, and wrapped her long, muscular arms around Mia's midsection in a friendly hug. It was all a lie... Trim did want help... but she knew that no matter what any of them did, or said, or tried... they couldn't help her. She had twenty years of pent up anger and resentment, and hate... and there just wasn't enough time for these people to help her.

As Mia wrapped her own arms around Trim's shoulders and held her tight, she smiled slightly at the oppertunity to help her. Feeling like an older sister, now carrying the responsability for her sibling.

Trimmer could feel the tears prick the outsides of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall as Mia took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Trim felt like a kid again, she felt small, insecure... like she could let her whole world fall on someone elses shoulders. She'd never have to wake up screaming in the middle of the night again, she'd never had to worry about her horrible past again. She could let it all fall away... just like that. As simple as breathing...

But that wasn't reality... and it wasn't healthy that she wasted her life away trying to live through this in a dream... or a trance.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Toretto..." she whispered almost silently as Mia let go and walked around to get in the front driver's seat of the car. Grinning slightly as she took a deep breath and turned back to Trim as they mirrored stances and leant against the car with the door swung open... taking a deep breath as Mia smirked.

"Hey Trim..." she said suddenly as they shared a joint look. "What do you say about crashing a party?" she asked with a smile as Trim chuckled and got in the car with a smile as Mia revved the engine and took off down the road, the engine beneath them roaring to life as Trim smiled at the excitement.

She loved driving with Mia when it was just the two of them. Mia didn't have to worry about Dom, or Brian, or any of the others scold her for driving recklessly, and she could just relax into the driver's seat like they did. Mia didn't have to be a trophy girl, or a 'stand-in' Mom for the team. She was just a rebellious woman behind the wheel of a fast car. And she loved every second of it.

Mia smirked and shot a glance towards Trim as they pulled onto the house block as the vibrations from the music shook the car even from their distance. The cars were lined up along both sides of the road all down the street, and the house lights illuminated the front yard.

"Do you guys do this all the time? Or just when I'm not here..." Trim smirked as Mia pulled the car up to the garage so Trim could check out her car and make sure it was in just as good condition as it had been when she left it.

As Mia slowed the car, she was disgusted to see one of couples from the track making out on the hood of Trimmer's car, and apparently... so was Trim.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she demanded as she dove out of the car before Mia could even bring it to a full stop... and as she drew the car closer, Mia could clearly see why.

On top of the couple making out on her car, pressed skin tight against her car, was a brand new hot pink Mazda... And along the side of Trimmer's dark green paint, was a ghastly long, indented puncture that had torn away not only the paint, but cut the metal on the outside of the car with it... As well as taking out the front and back, drivers side windows from the pressure of the dent... And taking off the front left side bumper.

"Trim-"

"Get your mother f****** asses of my god damn car!" she screamed as the couple darted away and suddenly, Mia became very, very fearful for the driver's life that had dared make a dent in Trim's car. Because even if it was accidental... She wouldn't be walking away from the Toretto home unscathed. The least with something to show for their mistake.

"Trimmer-" Mia cautioned again as Brian ran out of the front of the house towards his girl, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the damage to the younger girl's ride... And the mixed look of fury and devastation forever scarred on her face.

"Bri I trusted you..." Trim coughed out as she stepped towards Brian with her fists clenched and the tears in her eyes slowly prickling over the edge of escape. "This was all I had left from my dad Brian... I never did any body work, never took it to one shop to be fixed... I put my blood, sweat, tears and a fair few fights to make sure this never happened and look at it! That was its original paint! I haven't done a thing to it! THIS was my dads baby and half of its been mutilated!" she cried out as her fingertips brushed the outside of the car. From the state of the ride when Trim had finally got it, it looked as if her dad had taken better care of it than his own life, or families lives... So the thought of her car broken and busted, just like all of their lives had been... Pained her.

"Damnit Trimmer I didn't even race her! I pulled out last second to make SURE nothing happened to it and I drove it right home and parked it before anyone had even shown up for the party." he shot back. "Yo, whoever drives the Mazda is to blame." Brian defended himself as Trimmer's death stare turned towards the household as she stalked forwards and ran towards the crowd of people, Mia and Brian following close behind as Trim threw open the front door with enough force to break the glass, and yelled out over the pound of the heavy music. Every ear in the house trained to her voice as her body shook with violent tremors.

"Which son of a bitch drives the pink Mazda?!" she yelled out as the house went silent. Quiet enough to beleive she were alone, and the house empty, but just as she predicted, Trim heard a voice that had claimed the car. And through the house she stalked until she was standing before a tall, blonde haired woman with a head too big for her body, and a bust and bottom to large for even _her_size. But what infuriated her more, was the fact she was crawling off the lap of Domonic Toretto in a cruel way with a smirk planted firmly on her large lips, and the smell of alcohol strong on her breath.

"What can I do for you little girl? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something important... baby doll..." she smirked as the crowd ooh'd at her comment as the girl flicked a strand of Trim's hair back with a wicked smirk. Dom chuckling behind them as Trim ignored the fueling rage quickly building up through her frame. Just as Trim pulled back her fist and threw it forwards into the blonde's heavily painted face, everything seemed to change in the atmosphere of the house hold. Her fist colliding solidly with the girl's jaw bone as her head snapped to the side and blood spurted from her mouth like a recreation of Niagara Falls as she hit the floor infront of the crowd. Trim's hand pounding in a blinding pain as she shook her head.

"That's for my dad you good for nothing slut." Trimmer spat as the crowd in the house went wild with cheers as Trim shook out her aching hand and moved to have another go at the girl as Jesse came up from behind her and wrapped his long, muscular arms around her midsection, locking her hands to her side as blood dripped down one of her hands and she glared at the girl who was currently being dragged out the back by some of her friends she assumed. "Watch where you're treading dead weight, I'll throw you down too if I have to." Trim threatened emotionlessly as Jesse chuckled and pulled the girl towards the kitchen where he found the first aid box under the sink and went from car junkie, to house doctor in seconds flat.

"YOU might want to be careful Miss O'Neil... Considering the fact you just punched out Dom's trophy girl." Jesse laughed as Trim cringed from the alcohol he rubbed in her split knuckles, sighing as he placed gauzes, medical tape and a bandage around her hand. "Besides, I'm only here because Dom sent me to make sure you didn't kill anyone." he grinned, offering up an Advil as Trim played with the fingers on her hurt hand. Cringing as the pain shot up and down her forearm... Sending harsh signals to her brain as she sighed and lay her head down on the table. Jesse standing in silence as he watched her.

"I know you told Mia..." he said suddenly in the quiet as Trim's anger returned. This time directed towards Mia... How could she have let her down already? "And before you mentally prepare yourself to punch her too, which I'd advise against... She didn't tell me... I can see the change already." he smiled slightly.

"What else can you 'see' about me Jesse?" Trimmer asked with a sigh. "Because I'm gonna need all the help I can get." she smirked as Jesse pulled the seat out and sat beside her.

"You didn't tell her the whole truth did you?" he asked as she sighed and grabbed a bottle of pop from the fridge before sitting down beside him once more with a grunt and staring down the label.

"What I told her was the truth... but that doesn't mean I told her everything." she sighed.

"Well why not?" he asked. "It's not like you couldn't use the help." he grinned, shrugging his shoulders as Trim shot him a quick mocking glare before she sighed and slumped into her chair, completely and utterly defeated.

"Like I told Mia Jesse... my past is _my_ cross to bare Jesse... not her's, not your's, not anyone else's... _mine_."

* * *

Leon's Angel - i know, could you imagine that kind of pressure or weight on her shoulders! like, DAMN! ;P review again!

NotSoAngelAnymore - gosh, i love that you love trim's story. wait no further, here... is your awesome, amazing update in the installment of Authority Figure! DUH DUH DUHHHH!

NekoShina - qui, qui... it's a three chapter explanation... but it's worth it ;P if it was all in one chapter, you'd get board of reading it... i had to instill a little excitement there, a little suspence ;P

Nymartian - im glad that you're glad that im taking your idea into consideration... because i did, very heavily, so get ready to bring the rain! i know the chapter was heartbreaking, but does it make it worth it? Are you hoping something good will happen to Trim next? ;P ahahaha, review again!

Kamaria Jay - welcome backk... i know it's sad, it's actually depressing to write! but you ARE right, it does make her who she really is, it gives her character depth, definition, and perhaps something real... you asked, i updated, if you review, i'll do it again! LETS GET TOGETHER AND BE ALRIGHT! (or something like that ;P)

GabArcist - awwwwww... i feel so special now ;P im glad you think what i write is different and unique, i hope you still enjoy it by the time it comes to an end! review again soon!

caleb's babe - awwwww... is caleb your boyfriend?! or your dog?! i have a dog called lucky, he's the best! ;P ahahaha, anyways, lovin the penname! review again!

hidansgirl1234 - is dan your boyfriend or your dog's name? I just asked that to caleb's girl up there ^... review again!

RainbowShelby - i love that you love this story and ESPECIALLY how Trimmer fights Dom... that's my favourite part too ;P i'm glad you like trimmer's story, i think it creates a strong character, and that's always fun to have :) review again!

awprncss4386 - i did the same, then as i was reading the Dom/Letty fanfics i was like, huh... maybe a little change for the big guy could be a little fun ;P ahahaha, loving the offer of help, appretiate it, and im glad your enjoying it ;P

ericandgodric - loving that your loving it! review again!

BayBay - ahahahaha, omg your review made me laugh! 'i just want to kick them all in the balls!' ;P omg, your my chapter SHOUTOUT for chapter seven!

* * *

soooo... watcha think? i will try and update every few days, depending on my liking of the response ;D

reviews = updates!


	8. Chapter 8

Authority Figure  
_Chapter Eight - Not So Little_

Chapter Playlist - Sail - Awolnation

"Little bit more... little bit more... damnit Trim back 'er up a little more!" Rome yelled as Trim smirked and shook her head in dismay. She had been trying to back her beaten and broken car into her wing of the shop as the boys had offered to provide assistance, should she need it. And right now... she was regretting her acceptance to their offer.

"Screw off Rome... don't you have a girl to shag or something?" she smirked as she crawled across the collum and got out the non-smashed to peices side of the car as she slammed the door shut and threw her oil splattered rag at his head.

"That why I love you Irish..." he grinned as she joined him and stared down at her broken baby.

"And why's that?"

"Because no matter what you say... no one can understand a damn thing that comes out of your mouth." he sighed, laying a hand on her shoulder with a laugh as Leon and Jesse came bustling into the garage, followed by Mia and Brian as they walked towards Trim and Rome and stopped to stare at Trim's wreck of a car.

"Looks good Trim..." Leon smirked as she threw her recently picked up oil rag at him and Jesse punched his arm as Mia and Brian laughed.

"I'm so sorry Trimmer, really... I should have put it in the garage right when I got home. Then this would have never happened." Brian sighed as Trim walked around the group and popped the hood, determined to fix anything under the car before even thinking about trying to fix the outside. "This is my fault." he sighed as he pulled the dented hood up and Trim joined them at the front of the car as she looked around for any obvious damage to the motor first. Lines off, engine dented, oils leaking.

"So far so good..." she said quetly to herself before checking all the caps and wires around the main part of the engine.

"Looks like distributor caps are loose again." Jesse said as he pumped the caps with a smirk and a shake of his head.

"Damnit..." she cursed as Mia tried to hide her laugh. Everytime something went wrong with her car, it was then the distributor caps decided to act up on her again. "Gonna need another radiator and a couple of new bolts to hold down the carborator. Nothing to major though. Better than I thought it would be." she sighed, wiggling the spark plugs as they remained in tight position. A good sign in her opinion. "Have to replace the gas tank in the back though. If it gets rocked once more... it'll leak gas everywhere."

"Gonna need a tight body job too if you want to keep that machine looking sharp." a deep voice called out as everyone turned in the direction of an approaching Dom, Vince following close behind as the silence in the room hung thick like molasses and Trim's grip on the front of the car increased immensly, turning her knuckles white as Mia put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and shot her a small smile with hope they'd be able to walk away from this unscathed.

"Little to late for that now." she spat under her breath as Mia cringed and Trim began loosening the bolts around the radiator as she pulled the wires off the battery and shuffled Jesse and Leon out of her way.

Ignoring her comment, Dom sighed as he shared a look with Brian and turned back to try and meet the eyes of the young girl. Feeling slightly responsible for the destruction of her car. Considering he _had_ told the woman that drove the pink Mazda just to part anywhere and not to worry about the rest. "Brian's the best at body restorations, if you need a hand, we'd be more than happy to help fix the puncture." he offered as Trim dropped the bolt in a can beside her that she had been using to hold the smaller parts and slammed the hood down on the car.

Turning to unleash the wrath of her glare on Dom, she threw another oil rag she had been using to wipe her hands off on and stormed towards him. "I think you've done enough." she hissed as she pushed past him, knocking his shoulder with her's as she marched towards the house and dissapeared through the back door. Dom watching her figure with a sigh as the others stood silent behind him.

"What'd I do?" he asked lightly with a smirk as Jesse and Leon shared a look before walking towards their own cars and Brian, Rome and Vince dissapeared behind the shop. Leaving Mia to stare down Dom as he stared back. "What?" he demanded with a shrug of his shoulders as Mia sighed and stepped towards him.

"You have no idea... do you?" she asked with a smirk and a shake of her head as Mia turned and looked under the hood of Trim's beast once more.

"Am I suppose too? I haven't exactly been on the best speaking terms with the kid since I got back here." Dom retorted as Mia slammed the hood down and turned to stare at her older brother, hands on her hips as she smirked at him again, her eyes glaring hard at him as he stared back at her.

"You promised me when we started doing this that we would carry on dad's promise. To help people... and I'm trying to help her Dom. But you have to give me a hand if I'm gonna get this right." she glared as Dom chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Mia-"

"And that's NOT bringing home a racer chaser that's going to completely destroy Trim's car, or piss her off by commenting on her size. Or making little pick up line comments and your usual bull shit you pull on the chasers at the races. She's not another notch in your bedpost Dom..." Mia sighed as Dom shook his head and rolled his eyes at the antics of his younger sister.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but the kid not exactly racer chaser material... doll's got about as much of a figure as a peice of paper." he teased as Mia shook her head with a knowing smile.

"I know you think she's cute Dom." Mia accused as she set off towards the garage door.

"And what gives you that idea?" he asked with a laugh as she grinned a knowing smile.

"Because... everyone does. Besides, beleive me... kids not so much of a kid when she gets behind the wheel of a car, or steps onto that little make shift dance floor." Mia grinned as Dom gaped after her slightly. He couldn't beleive she was condoning that kind of behavior. Trimmer was just a kid... shouldn't be acting like that around the races, especially with some of the people he knew hung around there.

"Like hell..."

* * *

Leon's Angel - awwww... you're always the first reviewer... for like, every chapter! i'm glad you loved it, and here's the next chapter, I hope you loved this one too! Not that much action, but still pretty important. i wasn't sure what to make Dom do to Trim knowing she punched out his trophy girl. But let's face it, if someone totally screwed someone else's car, I wouldn't be all that mad if someone got punched out either... so I mean, my hands are tied here ;P ahahaha, and I know... I just thought, damn, 'what would happen if someone totally junked Trim's awesome car?' ahahaha, enjoy... and review again!

Toretto For EVA - hahahaha, you're review made me laugh, no joke. i thought it was halarious! it was simple, but funny. 'can't beleive she punched out doms trophy girl while he did nothing, go trimmer!' hahaha, i laughed like it was the end of the world! anyways, glad you liked it, enjoy the chapter! and review again!

caleb'sbabe - oh, well it would still be awesome if he was your boyfriend. Besides, this is FanFiction... you could have been all 'YEA BITCH CALEB'S MY TOTALLY SEXYASS BOYFRIEND!' buti admire you're honesty... ;P im glad you love my dom/oc story, i thought it was pretty kickass too... not to blow my own horn or anything ;D hahaha... review again, you're always fun to hear from ;)

RainbowShelby - hahahahaha, i can't get enough of your name, i know a shelby... she's one of my best friends, but she's not so rainbow-y... she'd be like the pot of gold... just empty ;P hahahaha, anyways, im glad you hope she doesn't get into trouble for puching the girl out, because as you can see, or read for that matter... she doesn't ;P haha, i would punch someone out too if they crashed my 1967 Dodge Dart... because I own one of those too, it was my first car... my first and only love in this life... :')... haha, review again!

Sophia212 - i have a friend named sophia, she's the cutest thing eva! mind you she's like a lot yonger than me... because she's two, but she's still a little cutey ;) well, you asked, i updated... so review again and maybe it'll happen again!

Kamaria Jay - okay, now my fingers are getting tired... BUT THEY MOVE SO FAST ON MY KEYBOARD! ;p hahahahaha, anyways... the mystery of what trim doesn't tell Mia, is exactly that... a MYSTERY! OOOOO! hahaha, what happens next, you shall find out soon!

Ana - hey, you are new ;P hahaha, no problem with the bad english, and i think it's awesome that you are brazilian... INTERNATIONAL READER RIGHT HERE PEOPLE! im glad you think my fanfic is fantastic... i think YOU'RE fantastic ;P lol... have you seen the olympics? the brazilian women's volleyball team was jack! GOLD MEDAL BABY! review again!

NotSoAngelAnymore - hello not an angel! im glad you love rise against! my brother just graduated and that was his victory band, he played it like ALL the time! what an amatuer right? Everyone knows JUSTIN BEIBER is in now! ;P hahahaha, lol... hero of war is also one of my favourite songs, have you seem the music video?! SO SAD!

NixieElementa - YOU ARE LUCKY NUMBER 50 BABY! wooooohooooooooooo! ;P hahahaha, im glad you think it's a great story, and you asked, so i updated... especially because you were number fifty!

* * *

enjoy beauts! you're the best!

an ooooooooohhhhhhh daem, Trim knows how to make an exit! and apparently, according to Mia... she's got some moves for the dance floor ;P hahahahahahaha

review review review review!


	9. Chapter 9

Authority Figure  
_Chapter Nine : Safe and Sound_

Chapter Playist : The Anthem - Good Charlotte

Another week had passed, and the longer Dom tried to stay away from the troublesome young woman, the more he seemed to learn about her... Like the fact Dom knew she got up every morning at six o'clock, and she fell asleep almost every night at eleven. She went for a run from six thirty to seven fifteen every morning and when she wasn't helping the guys in the garage business, or Mia in the restaurant, or giving a hand to help clean up, she was in the shop trying to rebuild the broken Swinger. A factor Dom continuously felt more guilty about every passing day.

"Come on Dom... Let's head out." Mia said with a smile as he grinned slightly and followed his sister towards the front of the house and down the front stairs to where the others were waiting.

"Let's go Dom!" Vince whistled out as Jesse and Leon cheered and revved their own engines in response. Grinning war to ear as Dom climbed in his own car and turned to look at Mia one last time before she got in beside Brian.

"Mia? Where's the kid?" Dom asked as she shrugged her shoulders and Dom cursed. To be honest, Dom would have preferred if the kid had stayed home, but if she needed to come, he wanted to know where she was all the time. He may not know where or who she came from, but Dom knew better than anyone how these streets worked. And they would eat her up in seconds.

"Went to pick up her 'stand in car'... Don't worry Dom, she'll be there." Mia winked as he sighed heavily before getting in behind the seat of his own car and leading the pack towards the races. Ready to bring home something big that might help him buy the parts for Jesse's miracle work of the month. He had been working on it for weeks, and he only had he last few parts to put in before the car could be sent in for a paint, and tattooed up by Mia to give it the final Toretto Pack brand.

"Alright, let's go!" he called out and took off down the street as Dom checked his rear view mirror every couple of seconds, waiting for the arrival of their last team mate.

Upon pullin into the races, Dom scoffed with a slight smile to see Trim already waiting in their usual spot with her new 'stand-in' car. With a grim, he quickly recognized the old chevelle and smiled at the paint job. Orange flames down the side of a black '69... It was a classic car.

"Shit girl where in the hell did you find a '69 chev?' Jesse demanded as he jumped out of his ride and ran towards the car as Trim smiled and popped the hood. "Bitch is fuel injected, nos... Everything... Big block engine, how'd you do it? You would have had to build the whole engine from scratch." Jesse said almost breathlessly as Trimmer patted his back and winked at him as she hugged Mia and kissed Bryan, Vince and Leon on the cheek with a knowing smile. Ignoring Dom as he tried to fight the annoying irritation itching under his skin.

"What no kiss for Dom?" he asked with a laugh as Trim turned to him with a wicked smile as slowly, she made to blow him a kiss before shooting him the finger as the others laughed around him. "Fair enough babe, but I'll get it sooner or later." he grinned as she rolled her eyes and turned to Vince as he ran a hand over the paint job.

"Where DID you get this car T?" Vince asked as Trim turned to look at him with an unreadable expression.

"Let's just say I had a life before I met you okay Vince?"

"Fair enough baby girl... long as you let me take that mean ass for a ride sometime." he grinned as she smirked and shook her head with a light chuckle. "And give me a shot at driving the car." he added with a wink as Trim shot him a dirty look and Jesse and Leon burst into fits of laughter.

"You better watch that mouth of your's Vince... gonna get you in trouble one of these days." she warned as she got in behind the while and pulled up towards Hector with a small smile, leaving Vince, Mia, Bryan, Dom and the rest of the team behind her as she handed Hector a wad of cash and gave him a mind blowing grin as he called in some of the other racers.

"What the hell is she doing Mia?" Dom demanded as Mia placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him towards his own car.

"Chill out Dom, they asked for her. She's got this one. Paid her own way in and everything. Just let her go." Mia smiled as she settled into Brian's arms as Dom sighed and shook his head. Jesse, Leon and Vince grinning ear to ear as they headed towards the start and ran up to the windows on Trim's car.

"They got a lot of years on your car hot stuff... what makes you think you can take them?" Leon teased as Trim smirked and revved the engine.

"I got eighty grand worth of top of the line shit under the hood of this car Leon... what makes you think I can't?" she asks with a smile as the others chuckle and step away from the car, watching as one of Hector's chasers walked to the middle of the four cars and raised her hands in the air as all four cars revved their engines in response.

Within seconds, her hands dropped and the four cars took off down the road, all at alarming speeds as the others watched from the sides laughing and cheering as immediatly, the Toretto Team racer took the lead, as always.

"Not bad eh Dom?" Brian asked with a grin as Dom sighed as he could hear the cars driving up towards the finish... pulling onto the last strip as everyone crowded the side of the street, watching the cars pull up into the final yards of the pavement. Trim leading as the next closest car pulled up ten yards behind her.

Blasting past the finish line, the crowd errupted into cheers as Trim pulled her car over and dove out of the driver's seat into the cheering arms of Leon, Vince, and Jesse as Hector passed her the wad of cash and a pink slip for the second place car... one of the new Ford Escorts.

"That was some hot shit Trimmer." Jesse laughed as he patted her back and popped the hood, anxious to see what had come with finishing the race, and what had won her the race to start with. "Blew the doors off them from the start." he said excitedly as Trim joined him to check her caps, fuses, park plugs and interior bolts to make sure nothing had come loose.

"Come on Mad Hatter... let's check out this pink slip car." Trimmer grinned mischeviously as Jesse followed her towards the yellow Ford Escort to find it smoking under the hood, and with a stream line of profanity and curses, popped the yellow hood as he ducked out of the way as the hot steam poured out and the crowd that had gathered around to watch burst into a fit of laughter.

"Having a little car trouble?" Trim asked with a laugh as the owner of the car rounded on her with a glare, until he met her gaze and his eyes softened slightly and a smirk made its way onto his handsome face.

"You could say that." he grinned as Trim stepped forwards with a sigh and took a look under the hood once the car had cooled off enough for her to look inside without being burnt by the steam. By the quick look she managed to take, Trim knew that it was going to be more to fix than she figured it was worth in the end. Unless she chose to give the car to Jesse... he needed something to race other than his dad's car, and he would be able to put it back together and make something off of it. Where it would have simply sat in the garage if Trim kept it.

"The radiator's fried, and your going to need some new electrical work and panneling... considering you lost half of it. The spark plugs will need to be replaced-"

"And the hub caps should be updated." Jesse added in quickly as Trim turned to the kid with a smile and she nodded her head slowly.

"What do you say Jess? Want a new project car?" Trim asked with a grin as Jesse turned to her with a questioning smile... Jesse was about a year or two older than her as far as she knew, but sometimes she thought he was still twelve by the looks he gave her sometimes, or the way he acted around everyone.

"You serious?" he asked as Trim nodded her head and Leon and Vince showed up behind them, giving Trim a wink as they joined Jesse and looked into the car with curiosity itching away.

"Yeah, I mean you do most of the work anyways... besides, you need another car I can beat you in." she grinned as Mia and Brian broke through the crowd as they came up beside Trim and shot her a greatful look.

"So your part of the fearless Toretto team then?" a voice asked from beside her as the 'previous' owner of the car handed her a drink and she accepted with a smile and shrugged her shoulder indifferently.

"I guess you could say that." she smirked as he nodded his head and took a quick drink.

"I'm Gavin by the way." he said as Trim nodded her head and she pushed her hand out to shake his extended one with a grin.

"Trimmer." she said back as he nodded his head.

"You have any plans for the night?" he asked as she turned to him with a warning look.

"No!" he said quickly, catching the second meaning that could have been placed behind his words. "I mean are you racing anymore tonight?" he asked as she shook her head and grinned as Jesse and Vince began tinkering with the car already.

"Naw... I think I've had my fill of easy wins." she teased as Gavin chuckled and feined mock hurt.

"Well you know they've got like a dance floor in the middle of all the cars. Get everyone on the same frequency and blast music. It's pretty fun..." he smiled almost nervously as Trim nodded her head. It wasn't her first race, she'd danced here with everyone before.

"Sweet,"

"Want to dance?" he asked with a smile as Trim smiled and nodded her head excitedly, she loved to dance. Especially here where everyone loved to show off. "Perfect." he grinned as they ditched their drinks, and she followed him to the dance floor where everyone had already started dancing around them.

Ten minutes later, while she had been dancing with Gavin, Dom showed up out of nowhere and claimed he needed to speak with her. But Trim was having fun, she liked Gavin, he was charming, funny, and nice... especially considering where they were and who they were with. "Talk to me later Toretto, I'm busy." she answered angrilly as she went back to dancing with Gavin.

To be honest, she could see where people might think of their dancing as disrespectful... but they were just kids having fun, it was how everyone was dancing. They was just the style of dancing they did now adays. Hips grinding together continously, and no remorse. It was harmless, Trim didn't need a boy to complicate things in her life, it was just having fun. "Trimmer... now." he demanded as she sighed and apologized to Gavin as she let him pull her towards their group of cars.

"What?" she demanded as he turned on her with a hard stare.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think they call it dancing?" she answered as he shook his head almost dissapointedly, like a scolding father or brother.

"Like that?"

"Yeah, it's called having fun."

"It's called innapropriate." he reorted as she glared at him and began storming towards her car, she didn't have to take this, she didn't belong to them, and like hell she was about to put up with this kind of treatment.

"I'm a god damn _twenty year old_ woman Toretto, I think I can make decisions for myself!" she yelled suddenly as Dom followed her as she neared her car.

"And who was that boy? You don't even know him!" he accused as she turned on him and he was forced to stop in his tracks to face her as she turned her rage on him.

"What the hell is your problem?! You don't know him either!" she yelled getting in Dom's face as his eyes glazed over and he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards his own car as Brian and Mia watched interestedly.

"Think we should step in?" Brian asked Mia as she shrugged her shoulders.

"She'll be safe with Dom." Mia concluded as Brian smirked and shared a look with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but will he be safe with her?"

* * *

converse-junkie : ahahahaha... omg you're review made me laugh my head off. 'i wanna see trim punch someone again'... hahaha that was halarious! im glad youre liking it so far, and I'll see what I can do about having her punch out some more people. That's always fun to write ;P enjoy!

Ana - aw, your welcome ;P yeah, i know how you feel... love being brazilian, always tan skin, beautiful hair ;P i love being irish because youw alk into a place and its like people go 'TALK FOR ME!'... hehe, it's halarious ;D i think you're fantastic too, and i must admit, my fic is pretty fantastic ;P hahaha enjoy... and review again!

Leon's Angel - you returned! :D i know! I was like, pissed off writing about dom trying to be all 'Macho father figure'... hahaha, but it'll be all good soon ;P

Toretto For EVA - i know, im pre sure he's like blonde behind that baldness ;P lol... enjoy the chapter! and review again!

ILoveAnime89 - yo newbie! waz goin down? ;P hahaha, you asked, i updated... lets make this regular :D enjoy, and review again!

NixieElementa - damn girl, you write lots ;P hahaha, good... i like people i could talk to. i was so glad you were lucky number fifty too... i was like 'yay! she's number fifty!' ;P... no i\m kiddin, i didn't do that... but i did just now. im glad you think my grammer is good :) hahaha, and i would love to write longer chapters, but for sdome reason on my computer, chapters that look really long, aren't actually that long... so im slowly working on it. im glad you liked trims back story, i was a little worried it was too damaged, or too horrific for her to still be somewhat (somewhat ;P) normal, but im glad you liked it. im also glad you appretiated the whole 'she doesn't like dom to begin with'... nomally, i love reading OC stories where they bond, or some together over time, it's not just one chapter and they're in love. but I mean, I only read OC stories... so sometimes it's difficult connecting to a character that hasn't exactly been presented, but i love them either way. review again! i love talking to you ;P

caleb's babe - :}... i still think it'd be more romantic if caleb were your boyfriend, or imaginary boyfriend ;P lol... just kidding hahaha, you're right, there is much tension, and you can see it starting to boil over, especially in this chapter ! :O :D... hehehe... thank you, you are awesome also ;p lol... review again!

NotSoAngelAnymore - welcome back! :} hello angel (i remembered that after i put the whole 'notsoangelanymore' and decided i didn't want to earase it all... so here we are) ... you are correct, the music video WAS BRILLIANT! hope you enjoyed your vacation, review again!

RainbowShelby - hey... (snickers) where's your pot o'gold? I've been looking for it forever, it's my job as the irish to colect ur gold... and your payments due... hehehehe... im just kidding, unless you actually have gold to hand over... then cough it up hot stuff ;p rome, is great... and trim and dom are comming up with important, close rolls in the future. i'll give you a sneak peak now... ready, this is actually a quote from the next chapter with dom and trim together... alone (DUN DUN DUNNN!) 'Trim gave Dom a deadly glare...' ha, didn't see that one coming! ;P review again!

hiphopangel1221 - damn there's a lot of angels on here... what ever happened to the devils? i mean, lets face it...we're all secretively little rebellious devils in there somewhere ;P lol... hehehe... awww, she deserves a hug :) i like you... review again... (and i know about Dom too... he's just so damn sexy! all his muscles! :O HEAVEN!)

DiscoPenguin - OMG I LOVE YOUR PENNAME THATS HALARIOUS! you asked, i updated, lets make this a regular thing... ;P review again!

* * *

well chaps, here it is... another chappie!

you review, i update... lets get to 69 (hehehe, thats a dirty number ;P) reviews for some DOM/TRIMMER!

;O


	10. Chapter 10

Authority Figure  
_Chapter Ten : Danger_

_Chapter Playlist - Just Want You To Know Who I Am - GooGoo Dolls_

Dom ripped out of the streets as Trim's heart skipped a beat at the shear force of the turn, a turn that had successfully thrown her into the door before she could put her seat belt on.

"Where the hell are we going?" she demanded as Dom sighed and shook his head, turning his face away as he ripped down numerous streets and pulled down a road in a broken neighbourhood. Houses locked up and falling apart lining both sides of the street as Trim cringed slightly. It reminded her of a foster home she had stayed in for some time. Broken and insecure... just like the family. Just like her whole life.

Contrary to popular disbeleif, the steet was actually something that Trim found resembled a peice on a movie. Mind you many of the streets in L.A. probably looked the same. Same run down look, same bad people living here, same lesson to be learned. Trim remained silent as they passed house after house and stopped in the middle oft he street as Dom put the car in park and turned to face his passenger as she glared back at him. "Look, I know you don't exactly like me, but in our family, we live under _my_ roof." he said as Trim scoffed and shook her head as Dom sighed irritantly.

"I haven't exactly given you any reason to like me, and I know you're only defending yourself, or your pride, or whatever the hell you guys call it... but you have to understand that in the Toretto house, respect is the biggest rule we live under. And everyone grows to respect eachother equally." he replied as Trim shook her head. Where she came from, you earned your respect, it wasn't just handed out to the people you lived with. "You and I, we may not get along, but you're driving a stake in our family... and I won't put my family at risk."

"Put _your_ family at risk? Incase you haven't noticed... they are MY family too." she spat back angrilly.

"Sure they look out for you, but they'll never be your family until they really know who you are." Dom said as he turned back to stare down the street infront of them.

"You don't know anything about me... you don't get a say in my life. I'll make my own decisions by myself." she replied stubbornly as Dom sighed angrilly and shook his head, there was no talking sense into the kid, and Dom knew it.

"Yeah, that sounds like a smart soldier." he smirked as she rounded on him with a death glare.

"You don't know anything about me!" she yelled as he glared back at her.

"No, but I know Gavin, and every guy like him. And I'm telling you this... you may think you know him, you may think he's all good, but him, just like every other guy back there are after one thing, your title... and what's under your hood, and you _know_ I'm not talking about the hood of your car." Dom threw back as the rage boiled larger and larger in her eyes. Building up as she tried to swallow the venom that pooled in her mouth.

"That's non of your business!" she hollared as she ripped the door open and began storming off down the road.

"Hey! I'm trying to look out for you!" he stated, following after her as he gripped her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I don't need a babysitter!" she yelled, trying to wretch her arm out of his grasp as his hold tightened and she inwardly cringed as she remembered the last time she was stuck in a position like this.

"You have your whole life infront of you kid! Why are you throwing it away here?" Dom asked as she froze on the spot and turned on him with a deadly stare.

"You don't know anything about me, about my life, about what I've sacrificed, or what I've faced. I can't count on anyone! You see this as throwing my life away? This is me trying to save it! And you keep getting in my way!" she yelled as Dom dropped her arm and glared back at her, turning towards his car as he began walking back towards the driver's seat.

"You're too young to be with Gavin..." Dom warned quietly as she turned back to him, her nostrils flared, her chest heaving with heavy breaths.

"Oh... so you have no problem sleeping with a different slut every other night, but I'm not allowed to have a little dance with one guy?!" she yelled. "You don't know what love is! You don't know what sacrifice is!" she yelled as Dom slammed the door shut and stormed towards her as he watched a flash of fear shoot through her eyes.

"You don't know anything about my life! You're just a young stuck up kid that thinks she knows everything about th=orld because she met the boogie monster!" he yelled as she stared at him with almost broken eyes. "Well I'll tell you what kid, you don't know a god damn thing about what sacrifice or pain means!" he added as he watched her cringe slightly but quickly cover it up. Tough, and stubborn, just like his Letty used to be.

Turning around with a shake of his head, he walked back to the car and opened up the driver's side door. Silence filling the streets as Dom took a deep breath and rubbed his face quickly before turning back to stare at the girl as she stood in the middle of the street looking lost.

"Get in the car... I'll take you home." he said quieter as he calmed himself down.

Shaking her head, Dom sighed again as her scared eyes shot towards him and he froze in his spot. "Come on..." he said carefully as her breathing picked up and she looked like she was about to fall into a panic attack, or shock. Both of which would not be good on Dom's behalf. "I'm not going to hurt you kid, I just want to take you home." he said as he watched confused as her fists clentched and unclentched before his eyes. Her face turning a sickly pale white.

"You- you don't know anything about me." she whispered as Dom watched her closely. "You don't know the pain I've felt, the things I've seen, the things I've done... _you_ don't know what sacrifice is... _you_ don't know what pain is... or how lucky you all are." she added as she took a step backwards, away from him as he watched her move. "I don't have to go anywhere with you... I don't owe you anything. I don't have to put up with this." she said, her steps becoming faster as Dom battled with what to do.

She could walk out of their lives right now and it wouldn't faze him in the least. But Mia wouldn't be happy, and Jesse and the others seemed to like her. He was at crossroads with his options, and for the first time in a while, he didn't know what to do.

"At least let me take you back to get your car." Dom compromised as she shook her head and began walking away from him faster and down the sidewalk of the street.

"Keep it... ain't worth shit to me anymore." she threw back, getting further and further away from Dom as he hit the top of his car and cursed under his breath. This was a dangerous part of the city... more so than any other. And with that kids luck, she'd soon find it faster than anyone else he guarenteed. Especially with her size and the way she was dressed.

Just like he predicted, Dom looked up suddenly to see the hooded group of strangers approach the young woman from the porch of their house as Dom questioned why she wasn't running, or changing direction. Of course, the only girl in the entire city that could get jumped at the wrong time and in the wrong place, was one that Dom was supposed to be babysitting.

Watching closely, Dom still didn't understand why she wasn't running. Why she hadn't seen them yet. A blind person could have at least _heard_ them coming.

Distracted, she was distracted, and they'd have her even before she knew what was going on.

Diving into his car, he started the engine as the monster roared to life beneath him. Dom ripped down the street towards them as they circled her and made a grab for Trim as she quickly battled one that had come at her from behind her, and with surprising accuracy and precision, not to mention speed, Dom watched the man fall to the ground... out cold.

She didn't have the strength to beat all of them as one grabbed her upper body and locked her arms down and pressed a hand to muffle her screams as another grabbed her feet and they began the difficult proceedure of carrying her, kicking and screaming, back towards the house.

Suddenly, Dom couldn't push his car to go fast enough, but after what had seemed like an eternity to him, he slammed the breaks and got out of the car as he ran towards them and they froze in their spot, Trimmer still struggling to get out of their grip as she thrashed around wildly.

"How about you pick on someone your own size?" Dom said in a deep, intimidating voice as the one man dropped Trim's feet and came after Dom... quickly rendered useless as it took less than a second to send the man realing to the ground in pain and anguish. "Your turn?" he asked as the other man threw Trimmer to the ground as he raced after Dom and dodged Dom's first fist almost too easily.

Again, Dom swung as this time, it hit it's mark and the man was sent falling to the ground. Slowly, he crawled to his feet and took off running in the other direction, his other friend following closely behind as Dom watched them run, disgusted as he turned to see Trim curled up against the siding of the house, tears falling down her face as she rocked back and forth and visibly cringed as Dom took a step towards her.

Dom could see her shivering as he cursed and ran to his car, pulling out his jacket as he walked back to her slowly. Shushing her as she whimpered and tears streamed down her face. Shivering in the night as Dom pulled her to her feet and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. Supporting most of her weight as she tried to stand on her own, her suddenly weak legs not strong enough to support her as she fell into his figure and he sighed before carrying her bridal style to the car and laying her down in the passenger seat, watching as she curled up and sunk her head into her knees, the jacket acting like a blanket around her quaking figure.

"Come on, I'll take you back to the fort." he said as she cried out and Dom froze.

"NO!" she yelled as he stared back at her surprised, the tears falling down her face as her eyes looked more broken than ever, and Dom found himself pitying the small kid. "I can't face them... I-I can't explain what happened, I can't..." she sobbed out as Dom nodded his head and got in the driver's side and sat behind the wheel.

"H-here..." she said, handing him a small peice of paper with an address on it as he pulled out of the neighbourhood and set towards his destination, silence faling through the front seat as Dom looked from the road to the girl beside him and sighed, scratching the back of his head as he tried to rid himself the haunting memory of her soulless eyes.

Dom hadn't seen someone that broken or damaged since he held Mia while she cried after they found out their father had died, and they were deemed parentless. He hated it, he hated every second of it... but this was different, this wasn't just a moment of pain... this was _twenty years_ of pain laced within her sad eyes. And Dom wanted to know why. He couldn't explain the need he felt to help her, but it was there, and it was tugging at his soul as he watched her sink deeper into the seat, her shoulders tense and the tears faintly visible on her still sickly pale face.

Pulling up to a fairly new condo building, Dom stopped the car at the side of the street and looked at the peice of paper again... room 213...

Looking towards Trimmer for confomation, he watched her trying to get out of the truck as she leant on the car for support before collapsing to the ground as Dom dove out of his driver's seat and ran round to crouch beside her. Finding that she was crying once more, her shaking arms supporting her head as her shoulders sagged and Dom's jacket slipped from her shoulders.

With a sigh, Dom lifted her off the ground and into his arms as he carried her towards the opening in the building and walked up the first flight of stairs, looking for room 213 as he found it closest to the fire escape and reached to open the surprisingly unlocked door. Stepping through, Dom shut the door behind him as he was immediatly greeted by surprise as he looked to see a clean, neat, almost untouched room. A large portion of the opposite wall covered in photos of men and women, institutes, Trim in the army, and her with several different cars. To his left, a large spiderweb of pictures, news clippings, and locations on a map as he stared at it confused.

Carrying her towards the bedroom, Dom opened the door to find a seemingly empty and plain room, other than the large, white bed in the center as Dom carried her to the bed and threw the sheets back, as he placed her on the bed, finding that when he went to leave, her grasp hadn't loosened.

With a sigh, Dom laid beside Trim with a smirk and watched as the young girl fell to sleep curled into his arms, the tears still streaming down her face. He wasn't willing to fight her off, or listen to her cryng again, and to be quite honest, he really was to tired to do either anyways.

Dom sighed as he watched her chest heave with heavy breathing. It was difficult not to imagine the kinds of things he could do to her in a bed this size... especially while she was lying beside him, wearing those clothes, and completely dependent on him for the moment. But he wouldn't take advantage of a girl in her state, especially one that would kill him in the morning if he did.

With a sigh, Dom settled into a comfortable position, and as his eyes got heavy, and just as his body began to relax...

The screaming started.

* * *

DiscoPenguin - awwww... hehe, thanks girl! on my path to greatness? hahaha... that's awesome! I can't wait to hurry up and get there ;P haha, i hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the rest... it was a little bit harder to write, but its got a lot more dom/trim ;P

ILoveAnime89 - love it ;P review again!

converse-junkie - damn... punch comin on? thats a pre big thing to predict... ;P hahaha... hot make out, maybe... maybe not. You never know ;P review again!

Guest - loving it too

Leon's Angel - wazzzzuppp? ;P well, review this chaopter and we'll be all good!

Ana - heyyyyy ;) i can't believe you're not tan! I thought brazillians were suppose to be tan ;P hahahaha, oh well... im not gonna lie, not EVERYONE has NATURAL red hair... most of its like died, or strawberry blonde. or reddy brown... not like, stark red... but a lot of us have freckles ;P and a lot of us are twigs... with no chests... and that sucks! ;P lol, especially when you want to PARTAY! hahaha... hope you enjoy this chapter ;P

guest - hahaha... and the great thing is... you can make caleb even MORE hot ;P hahaha... review again!

Hiphopangel1221 - omg i actually died laughing i think reading your review... it was halarious! you dfinitely hold my favourite review so far in the whole story! it was epic! I LOVE YOU YOU'RE GREAT!

hidansgirl1234 - hahahaha... thats funny, you made me laugh. ;P

MaGiCaL MoOn - hehehe... welcome back! glad you like the story so far. review again!

NotSoAngelAnymore - yes... yes gavin is very delicious... and you may or may not see more of him... I haven't decided yet ;P hahahaha, review again!

RainbowShelby - hehehehe... i must agree, dom never learns, and I love jesse also... he, you will see much more of ;P enjoy! and review again!

* * *

sooo... another chapter! :O this ones intensee! ;D hahahaha... enjoy! and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Authority Figure  
_Chapter Eleven : Under the Cover_

_Chapter Playlist : Superman - Five for Fighting_

Dom stood up from the bed, desperate not to move it too much and wake the sleeping girl beside him as he pulled the covers back up over her body. Dom was tired too, having been up late with Trimmer, he couldn't shake the haunting sound of her usually strong and bold voice, now broken and weak as she begged him to end her, to help her end the misery. So Dom did the only thing he figured he could to help her. He sat and locked her arms and body against his and held her as she cried until all hours of the morning.

Walking out into the hall, Dom walked towards the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water from the tap, turning back to the living room as the giant web on her wall caught his attention once more.

It looked like a wall of pictures, and new clippings, and peices of information that covered a floor to ceiling sized map. Nails were scattered over the map as several thin, red peices of string connected almost every nail to eachother. One imparticular location pointing to L.A. around where the races were usual held, a farely wealthy subdivision only a few miles away. Beside the location, a heavily screwed-up, than flattened letter pinned to the wall.

_My Dearest Ant,_

_I know you'll most likely never finish this, and I know as much as you deserve to know the truth, I would never make you read this, even if I truly thought it was for the best._

_If you've gotten this far, you've most likely discovered who this letter was sent from, and you're right to hate me, to despise me, to think of me worse than the devil himself... but you have to understand that there are things in life that make us blind. Make us deaf. Make us stupid._

_I know you'll never forgive me, and I know I couldn't ask you too. But it wasn't easy Trim. I know you're mad, I know you're hurt, and I know you WILL most likely rip this letter up when it gets to you... But you had to know, I had to at least TRY and tell you why it never worked out. Why I left you._

_I guess I'll never be able to explain to you where it went wrong. Why I never looked for you, why I never saved you from your horrible life, why I was never the bigger brother you needed, the bigger brother you deserved. _

_The truth of it all... I was scared._

_You had always been so strong, so reliable, so independent, and I didn't know how to try and help you. It was like trying to settle world peace, or finding a cure for cancer,... It was possible, but it seemed damn near IMPOSSIBLE to do. And you made it so much harder to likve up to the standard of the perfect protector, or the older brother... so I stopped trying. There was nothing more I could protect you from anyways. Mom is healing, dad is dead, Karen's found herself a new family she appretiates more, and Tim will never see the light of day again. Everyone got what they deserved T... everyone, but you. And I know it's hard, I know you can't begin to understand it, any of it, and I know that it doesn't make any sense, but it will... it will eventually._

_I'm going to have another baby girl with my beaufiful wife, and I want you to be here to see my kids grow up... but I know I can't ask you to face me again. So I've decided to name my daughter after you... Antrim... and maybe she'll have your strength, your courage, your integrity, and your greatness. You were the best of us all Antrim, and you know it as well as I do... as well as mom and dad did._

_No matter what, I love you, and I hope that one day you'll take this letter and forgive me. You'll drive, or fly, or walk, or run down to my Irish town in Lucan Ontario, and you'll come meet your neices, and nephew. That you'll move on and be happy, for once... you'll be really truly happy._

_I wish you nothing but the greatest life might have to offer you Trimmy... I hope that one day, you'll find all the love and trust you deserve, that you need. I hope to see you again some day baby girl._

_All the love in the world and more,  
Ry_

"I should have burned that the day he sent it... but something stopped me. Something made me think that maybe it'd bring something better than this... chasing down people that had forgotten me years ago." Dom whipped around suddenly to see Trim standing in the door frame of her room, staring at the large web as her eyes glazed over and traveled across the paper. "I don't know why I keep doing this... I think it may be because I keep hoping that it will get better. That I'll find something to prove me wrong about any of it."

"Why didn't you ever go back. It's obvious, what ever he did, he's sorry for." Dom said as Trim scoffed and shook her head.

"That's not enough anymore... I suffered enough for all of them... now it's their turn." she glared down at the wall before walking back into the room as Dom silently followed and watched as she ran around throwing the only clothes in the dresser unit into a duffle bag as she grabbed five sets of keys that all sat on a hanger in her room by the door as she pushed back Dom and pulled a big black sweater over her head quickly. Wiping some unknown substance off her hands onto her ripped skinny jeans as she pulled a hat on her head and turned to him quickly with a slight smile on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dom asked with a sigh as she took a quick step towards him and took a deep, heavy breath.

"I'm leaving... it's my time to move on, I've been here too long." she said nonchalantly as Dom watched something indescribable pass through her eyes.

"Like hell you're going anywhere." Dom said boldly as she took a step back and watched him move towards her... than again and again until she was cornered. "You still need to explain what in the hell went down last night."

"Look I don't owe you anything!" she yelled out suddenly, pressing against the far wall as Dom's arms pressed either side of her shoulders, locking her in place as she glared up at him.

"You owe me an explanation." he growled out as she cringed and shook her head.

"I was scared, I was attacked, and I didn't want to have to face anyone." she spat back angrilly, the walls in her eyes quickly fading away. "You were the only one around. As much as I dislike you, I needed to make sure I wouldn't be alone... you don't know what it's like to feel like you're forever alone." she gasped out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Look, we can help you... please, let us help you. Let us be your family. Mia... I can't watch her loose someone else she cares about." Dom sighed as Trim tried with weak arms to push Dom away from her as he sighed and wrapped his strong arms around her thin frame, crushing her against his strong chest as her silent tears fell into his shirt.

"People come and go all the time..."

"The important ones are ment to stick around."

"She has to get used to dissapointment..." she argued, trying to break free of his grasp, before collapsing into his arms and surrendering.

"Let me help you." he whispered as she shook her head.

"You can't help me anymore... no one can." she whispered. "I'm leaving, and you cant stop me." she added, pushing herself away from him as finally, he let her. "When I needed a friend, you acted like my father... but you don't understand how little I admire father figures. How much I hate their very existance." she said angrilly, shaking her head. "You're a good person Dom... but you need to live your life, and stop worrying about others'." she admitted as Dom watched her with a guarded expression.

"Look..." she sighed, scratching her head nervously as her reddened eyes met his sincere ones. "Take the keys, go down stairs, to your right and the garage in outside the parking lot... I owe you one. Don't make me regret it." she said quickly, throwing Dom the keys as he stood there and watched her silently. Making a run for the door, she turned one last time and stared Dom directly in the eye.

"Dom, green one's Jesse's... your's is under the tarp."

* * *

NotSoAngelAnymore - gosh, you're amazing... ;P lol... i know you always review, i always reply ;P hahaha, hope you enjoyed this chapter! a little more dom/trim

RainbowShelby - it's not SOOOO sad that you love it when they argue, to be honest I adore when they fight! when anyone fights and your reading it... it doesn't matter what their arguing about, i just can't help but laugh ;P lol... ahahaha, knight in grease stained armour? damn that's a good one! hope you enjoyed and review again!

Hiphopangel1221 - ahahaha, damn girl... you like, summerized the whole story together there ;P lol. i agree, maybe mia will have to do her part to ;P we shall see. hm? enjoy, and review again! i love your insight... it's... refreshing ;)

Leon's Angel - ! i have missed you girl! hows life? ;P ahaha, is it sad that i always look for YOUR name when i look for reviews for this story ;P lol... hahaha, hope you enjoyed this chapter, thought you'd be a little more linient to this chapter cause there's more dom/trim in it ;P hahaha

discopenguin - oh yeah, now that's a kickass name ;P lol! you pretty much gaveme the biggest compliment! so thank you SOOOOO much! i loved hearing from you, and you made me feel good ;P lol, you made my day! hahaha, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

converse-junkie - hahahahaha... hot make out session? now that's pretty kickass ;P lol!

nixieelementa - ha, well i like talking to you too ;P lol, hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

caleb's babe - hahaha, smack that man? damn, maybe i should ;P lol, that'd be something else eh? or hit him with a car or something! questions? answers? you must know how this works nowadays! i never answer real questions! ;P hahaha

iloveanime89 - thank you, i updated just for you ;P

kamira jay - WILL trim tell dom about her past? who knows? ;P duh duh duhhhhh! :O

MaGiCaL MoOn - hahahaha, i know... isn't it horrible? i made you wait this long! ;p lol... i hope it was worth it though ;P

pheobep3 - :)

ana - im glad you love this chapter, i loved this chapter a lot too ;P hahaha. and i love red heads too, our freckles are just so kickass! and you all have butts! damn, maybe i'll injeect some brazillian into me ;P lol, i have a nonexistant butt... and it sucks! hahaha, enjoy!

well, there you are ladies and gents, review review review!


	12. Chapter 12

Authority Figure  
_Chapter Twelve : Pleading for Time_

_Chapter Playlist : Highway of Heroes - The Trews_

"Trimmer just think about this..." Dom begged as he followed the young woman as she walked towards the garage where her other cars were being held. A good block around the corner from her own apartment.

Pulling open the large, sliding door, Dom's breath caught as he watched the lights flicker on throughout the facility and his eyes directed towards the large selection of tools, parts, cars and hoists with working peices lifted on them. Trim walked in and ripped open the door to a car sitting to her left. "Jesus Trim, where'd you get the money to afford all these?" he asked as she shut the door and pulled out another bag before walking towards the back and another car covered by a large black tarp.

"Never said I bought any of them Toretto." she smirked and threw her two duffle bags onto the ground as Dom's expression hardened as she walked towards a smaller room at the back and came out with another briefcase. Locking the door behind her as she rotated the keys on her fingers before dropping them into her pockets.

"You stole them!-"

"Shit Dom, have a little faith won't you?!" she demanded as Dom sighed and ran a hand over his head, looking around while shaking his head. How in the hell had she afforded something like this? There was no way any of this was legal. "Calm down big guy. There _are_ advantages to your family being dead." she smirked and sighed as she turned and starred him down as he took another look around. "That sounded a whole lot more heartless then it was intended too." she admitted with a softer tone then before, her eyes full of regret and obvious sorrow before masking themselves over and turning back to their icey colour.

"How can you stand there like this? This is like a whole other life you have here!" he accused as she glared back at him. "Do the others know about this?" he asked as she sighed and fingered the wrench she had found resting a top the tarp on her car... the words caught in her throat.

"Do they?" he demanded as she cursed and launched the wrench across the garage as it slammed into a tool box and her breathing caught in her throat as she choaked on her own words.

"I'm leaving! This doesn't concern you anymore! Now leave!" she demanded as Dom glared back and her and watched as she cussed and walked to the back of her car, grabbing the back of the tarp from the rear as she pulled on the sheet as Dom watched the fabric hug the car as the gleaming, loud, cherry red paint met his eyes.

It was the car Dom had only dreamed of owning. A '69 Dodge Charger 440.

"Factory four speed hemi, 440 four barrel intake with a big block hood and duel exhaust." she said, suddenly a lot quieter then she had been before as she placed her bags into the car. "Found 'er down in California in an old garage. Old guy by the named of John Earl bought it brand new from the dealership and never drove it. Never put oil in it, never put gas in it... she still has the sale tag on her." she grinned. "This is my baby. All original, all monster."

"How in the hell did you manage to get him to sell it to you."

"He didn't... he gave it to me." she admitted as Dom shot her a disbeleiving look. "Said there was always something about American Soldiers that he liked. Said that he didn't have any grandkids or kids that would ever appretiate the car as much as he did when he bought it. So he gave it to me. Told me that he'd be dead in a few years and he needed to leave it for someone that he knew would take care of it." she said calmly. "So I had it shipped here, and trailered in."

"Jesus..."

"Your's is under the red tarp in the back. Wait until after I leave, then move the rest out of here as fast as you can. Put them where ever you want to, do to them whatever you want. I can't do anything with them now." she sighed, seeing that even though he had nodded his head in understanding, knowing what she said, but his eyes were still trained to her prize.

"You know, they were underrated at 400 horse power. But I've never had the guts to pull her out onto the strip to see how fast she really can go." she admitted. "She'll lift the tires in second gear. Saw one just like it back home on the drag when I was little."

"Where will you go?"

"That's for me to know Toretto."

"You're just gonna leave all this behind?" he pressed.

"Never really was much good at hangin' round anywhere, with anything."

"But-"

"Sometimes, Dom... you just gotta let stuff go." she replied sadly as she turned almost instantaneously as the shot was fired, Dom's eyes finding the culprit in a small purple car peeling away from the open door of the garage as Dom heard the sound of Trim's body hitting the cold pavement beside him.

Turning to face her, Dom dropped to his knees beside her, blood pounding through his ears as Trim's eyes began to glaze over, blood pooling from the open wound in her side as he bent down to listen to her beating heart, finding it's pulse slowly fading to a quiet, and non-consistent thud as panic rushed through his body.

"Dom... Dom pass me the phone... pass me the phone in my bag..." she gasped out as he pulled her head into his lap and brushed the hair from her face as she took the phone from his waiting hands. Dialing an unknown number as silence flooded through the building. The only quiet noise radiating from Trim's small cell phone, the tone dieing out as there was no answer...

"Who-"

"Dom, tell him I'm so sorry... tell Ry I'm so sorry, and that I wanted to go home, I wanted to be there... I wanted to meet his kids, meet my brothers kids... that it was all my fault... please-"

"I'll tell him, I'll tell him... Tri-"

"Dom I'm so sorry. I should have let you help, I shouldn't have- I'm sorry..." she gasped out as the tears fell freely from her eyes as her face scruntched in pain and Dom felt the tears forming behind his own eyes as well.

Her eyes were red, and puffy, pain radiating from her very soul as Dom turned away, not being able to bare the pain that radiated through her eyes as the tears fell slower now... her breathing hitched as he turned back to see her eyes searching his own.

"I lied Dom..." she choaked out in a whisper as Dom's body wracked with a sob watching the girl before him, the girl that his family had fallen in love with die in his arms. "I care... I really care..."

"I don't want to die Dom, please don't let me die..." she begged.

"Not like this, not after everything I've done, everything that's happened. Please don't let me die... please don't let them take me... not now." she cried out.

"I don't know what to do Trimmer... what can I do?" he asked in a whisper as the tears fell from his eyes onto her blood stained shirt.

"Oh god..." she cried out, wincing in pain.

"Just hold me Dom, I don't want to be alone... I don't want to die alone..." she cried out, her pulse growing weaker as Dom cried out in anger and agony as her eyes closed as her hand fell from his, hitting the floor with an ear splitter silence that rebounded in the room over and over and over again. Each re-precussion hitting harder then the last.

"9-11... please, please you have to save her!" Dom yelled into the phone as the woman on the other end of the receiver tried unsuccessfully to make him calm and answer her questions...

"_Where are you son?_" she asked urgently as more tears fell from Dom's eyes...

"Oh god! I don't know! I don't know where I am... I don't know..." he sobbed. "Trimmer, stay with me baby, don't do this to me... don't, please God... Don't take her... please... you have to help her lady, you have to find someone to help her." he cried out as the phone fell from his hands as he turned to see Mia's car pulled up to the door of the garage, fear and terror in her eyes as she took in the scene before her.

"NO!" she screamed, running to Dom's side as she collapsed beside him and pulled the small girl into her arms and broke out crying into the fallen girl's shoulder. Her body wracking with loud, violent sobs as Jesse, Leon, Brian, and Vince ran in behind Mia and stopped around the three collapsed on the ground.

"Why..." she sobbed out again as Brian pulled Mia into his arms as she cried, the tears flowing freely, soaking into Brian's shirt as a tear slipped from his vibrant eyes just the same.

The same questions running through everyone's mind as they stood around their friend, their family member... until the paramedics finally arrived and tried mercilessly to bring her back, to give her something, anything...

_Why now?_

_Why here?_

_Why her?_

_Why me?_

* * *

duh duh duuhhhhhh...

sequel? whatcha think peeps? final chapter of number one... oh no! :'}

i had so much fun writing this, meeting all you lovely readers, and all the support and feedback, you are all truly gifted and spirited readers, writers, and reviewers, and i wish everyone all the best!

oh, and say no to drugs, and yes to cake ;P


	13. BONUS CHAPTER

Authority Figure - **BONUS CHAPTER**

The room was silent, but packed. The tension was thick enough to cut with a butter knife, and the sorrow was enough to make the others choke on the fact. It was sickening, her pale, almost white skin, and her closed eyes, the slow beep of monitors echoing throughout the room. Even more so for the team, considering how feisty and loud she normally was, it was like black paint in a stark white room, there was no denying that it was something that shouldn't be there.

Dom sighed as he looked around at his family... the very thought made him sick, he had loved arguing with the girl, she'd been the best for that he'd come across in a while, no one could keep up with him like she could. She gave him adrenalin perhaps he wasn't completely used to, and it was addictive. Without it, Dom could feel the depression setting in. Not to mention that state of the team, even Vince seemed torn at the thought, and he was one of the coldest people he knew.

Mia, Brian, Rome, Jesse, Leon, and Vince were silent as the doctor walked in. "Is any of her family here?" the doctor demanded as both Dom and Mia stood to their feet.

"No-"

"Jesus Christ!" a male voice yelled as Dom and Mia turned towards the door to see a man, looking very similar to Trim run through te door of the hospital room and dive across the tile towards his sister on the bed, they could only assume this was the brother she never talked of... "Oh my god Ant!" he sobbed, falling to his knees as the Doctor called in more nurses, completely convinced that the best thing would be to remove the unknown man from the room.

He wasn't exactly sure why... it wasn't like he was going to wake her up any time soon.

"No, no... this _is_ her family... her brother. Ry." Dom exclaimed as suddenly, the man who's name was mentioned turned to the rest of the team, who were now, all on their feet and staring at him as he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" he demanded as Dom sighed and scratched the back of his head, his accent fairly similar to the younger woman's. He never really planned on meeting any of Trim's family, to be honest, he didn't like the lot of 'em much anyways, but he couldn't kick the guy out, this was her only family. What was he suppose to say? Tell him everything that happened? He barely knew himself. How had these people even found her? How did these people even know her? It all just didn't add up, so how was he suppose to explain it to someone else?

"Trimmer was staying with us..." Mia offered as the man nodded his head, silence and tension still thick in the air.

"I'm Dom, this is my sister Mia, her boyfriend Brian, and my boys, Rome, Leon, Jesse and Vince." he offered.

"My sister was living with all of you?" he asked as Dom nodded his head.

"Then would you care to tell me what happened to her? Because these people can't tell me anything!" he glared as the doctor and nurses excused themselves before turning to leave.

"You must be Ry, her brother..." Mia offered as the man sighed and nodded.

"Glad to know she talked so much of me."

"She didn't share much." Vince smirked as Ry shrugged.

"She was never really an open person..." he offered with a sad smile as Mia sighed and shook her head, watching as the doctor walked back in, a grim looking expression on his face.

"I'm afraid, I haven't the best news in the world." The doctor offered with a sigh as everyone took a seat to listen to his information. "Antrim... well, in easiest terms, died. They were able to bring her back, but she's fallen into a coma, and there's no way to tell if she'll suffer from brain trauma or not. It's unsure at the moment, and too early to tell. We have no sure way of knowing when she'll awake, and the effects this will have on her. I know this is hard, but perhaps it might be best if you tried to get some rest. It might be a trying few weeks from here on." he offered as Dom nodded, hopelessness settling in the pit of his stomach.

"So you can't tell us anything?" Ry demanded. "What kind of doctors do you have in this damned country?" he demanded as Dom placed a forceful hand on his shoulder, silencing him as Dom nodded his thanks to the doctor as the man left the room swiftly, not bothering to spare them a second look.

"Look, man... you need calm down. This isn't going to get you anywhere!" Vince glared as Ry rounded on him, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Me calm down? My sister is dieing!" he yelled. "She lived with you, you were suppose to look after her!" he yelled as Mia snapped immediately after the words left his lips.

"YEAH WELL BY THE SOUND OF THE WHAT TRIMMER TOLD ME... YOU DIDN'T EXACTLY LOOK AFTER HER ALL THAT WELL EITHER!" she yelled as Brian wrapped his arms around her waist as she glared at him, Dom sending her a reprimanded look as Ry practically burst into tears at the accusation.

"I- You... you don't understand..." he whispered as Mia glared back at him, unwavering.

"I know enough..." she spat as Ry collapsed into the seat beside her bed.

"She was so hard to protect. She was so strong, so independent... when she told me... I... I thought she was just trying to get attention. She used to love being in the center, and then, she just stopped. It was hard to even get her to say hello. She completely shut herself out. I couldn't even talk to her without it turning into an argument." she sighed as Mia softened and immediately regretted her words.

"I never thought... I never thought it would all end like this." he whispered as Dom sighed and stood to his feet.

"Look, it's been a long few days, perhaps we should all head back to the house, and come back in the morning. Ry... we have an extra bed in the house, and the doors open." Dom offered as the others looked more than reluctant to leave the room.

"Come on guys, I don't want to leave anymore then you do... but she's not going anywhere." Dome sighed as the others nodded their heads and followed him out the door, headed towards the elevator as Dom paused and ran back to the room, forgetting his keys as he walked through the door quietly, sparing one last look towards the bed.

"Holy Fu- NURSE!" he yelled as the doctor ran in looking petrified. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!" he demanded as he stared agape at the empty bed.

Grabbing the doctor by the collar, as he came running into the room followed by two nurses, the man cringed as Dom through him up against the wall. "Where the hell did she go?" he demanded as the nurses squeezed begging him to release the young man.

"She paid me! She just said she needed you to think she was dead or dyeing! She said it was really important! I'm sorry!" he yelled as the others ran into the room, Dom glaring at the cowardly man angrily as the others froze and looked between their the leader and the empty bed.

"Where is she?" Ry yelled as Mia ran to the bed.

"There's a note!"

"What does it say?" Dom demanded, pushing through the others in attempt to reach the bed and see for himself what sort of an explanation had been left behind this time.

_Needed to find some peace... needed a fresh start.  
x Antrim_

"Where's she going?" Jesse asked, taking the note from Mia's hands as silence filed throughout the room.

"California?" Mia asked as everyone turned towards her with a questioning look as she shrugged. "When we were driving home from the races she said she loved Cali because that was where she picked up a lot of her cars. She had friends all over the place there." she offered as Ry shook his head.

"No... it's to busy there... to crowded." he sighed, pacing back and forth as Dom watched him wrack his brain for an answer.

"Ireland?" Jesse asked as Dom turned to the kid. Seemed logical, it really was her home there. That was where she was born. It seemed like a good idea.

"No... she wouldn't go back there, to many memories."

"Boston?" Vince offered as everyone shot him the same questioning look. "What? Everyone there had funny accents too." he smirked as Dom glared at him. That couldn't even be remotely close.

"Chicago..." Ry said suddenly as everyone turned to him in surprise. "We had friends in Chicago. Big Mansion just outside the city. My dads friends. Trim loved visiting them there because of the cars they used to work on out back in the garage. Their son, Braydon, was a big street racer... I know that's where Ant headed to work on his cars for a while to get some money to start everything off. She always said it was like her second home..." he stated, almost looking as if he'd seen the sun for the first time.

"Leon, fuel up, we leave tomorrow morning..." Dom demanded as Mia left with Brian to fill out the rest of the paperwork, Rome following behind as Jesse left with Leon, Vince staying back with Dom. "Ry, you're welcome to come with us, but if this is going to be a problem, then we invite you to go home, and we'll contact you when we find her, or stay here at the Toretto House.

"What if she doesn't want to be found?" Ry asked quietly as Dom turned to him with a sigh.

"No one likes to be lost."

"She did..."

"Ry, did you ever consider maybe the reason she never looked for you, was because you never really looked for her?" Dom asked as the man turned his head down in shame. "Everyone wants to be found, one way or another."

"Dom-"

"We're gonna find her Ry, we're gonna find her... weather _you_ like it... or not."

* * *

a bonus chapter for all you beautiful readers, followers, favourites, and REVIEWERS!


End file.
